Born Blessed
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Tsuna has two sets of parents. Nana and Iemitsu and God and Mother Nature. Yeah, you hear me. God and Mother Nature. His parents are way cooler than yours! His can make life and stuff. Jealous? AU AND RATED T...? Re-wrote chapters 1 and 2.
1. Born New

**Reaper: S**o it was my birthday this Friday. Y'know, April 29th. : 3 I got a LaLaLoopsy doll. XD I swear, they are like Gothic Lolita dolls. Lol. So I'm now 16 and can get a job. FINALLY. XD anyways, I finished this chapter and decided it'd be a good day to post up the new version of the first chapter. I'm kinda happy. Hopefully this first chapter is better. Hopefully. XD I kinda changed it from how the first chapter originally was, like Enma for example. I want his purpose in the story to be known more. Anyways, enjoy. : 3

**DISCLAIMER: REAPEROFDARKNESS OWNS NOTHING. IF SHE DID, TSUNA WOULD BE A FREAKIN' UKE WHO'D GET JUMPED ALL THE TIME. Wait...that already happens. Uh...O.o XD **

In the beginning of time when Man was first dawning upon the earth as an intellectual population, a heavenly being suspended from the Heavens, hands intertwined with that of a Goddess's. The two beings appeared in front of a small tribe of humans, who were still starting their lives, all of which were from the same family.

The female of the two heavenly beings, her eyes a clear blue and her hair an earthy green, pointing a slim finger to one of the females of the group who in turned jumped and shied away.

"Your family will carry our blood in your veins. Your family will one day, maybe thousands of year in the future, bear a child. A child who will be born from your blood and ours. That child will be the child born from a God and a Goddess. That child shall be the most blessed being on the face of the Earth. They will be born with a special sign to show their bloodline-marking them to show who their true parents are. When that child is born, they will be blessed with the protection of the Clouds, Mist, Thunder, Storm, Rain, Sun, and Sky along with me and Kami-sama. Spread this day down to your children, their children, their children's children, and so on. Let it become oral history, a long-awaiting legend in the making," the woman, Mother Nature, proclaimed and the two abnormal beings disappeared in a flash of light, shocking and scaring the tribe. The group was left in awe.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"Sawada!" A voice yelled, catching the attention of a brunette haired boy. Said boy turned, his doe like eyes blinking as tilted his head upwards to stare at the towering man before him. Yamamoto Takeshi, tan skin, black short spiky hair, wide grin-this was the boy who had called out the boy's name alright.

The school idol stared into the short boy's unnatural blue eyes and gave a wide smile. He thrust an envelope in front of the boy and waited patiently.

"I'm having a party," he stated at the boy's confused and slightly scared expression. The smaller teenager tilted his head to the side in confusion, wondering why the school idol was inviting him when they've barely ever talked.

"I want you to come. You see, we never talk a lot, huh? I thought this would be a great way to get to know each other and be friends," Yamamoto explained further and the boy got an 'oh' look on his face and took the envelope. He gave a soft smile as he stared at the paper.

"Heehee, this is the first time I've been invited to something," Sawada giggled softly and Yamamoto's eyebrows shot up. Seriously?

"Uh, yeah, well…see you then?" Yamamoto asked, suddenly feeling awkward after learning such personal information. How could no one ever invite such a harmless, shy guy to something? Not even a karaoke party?

Tsuna gave a meek nod and waved as Yamamoto jogged to catch up to Kyoko and her older brother, Ryohei. Tsuna let out a soft breath and started to walk, all the while letting his eyes roam over every letter perfectly written on the invitation. He gave an unseen smile.

**X.x.X.x.X**

"He said yes?' A man asked, his eyes hidden by a black fedora with an orange ribbon wrapped around. He was sitting at a booth in a sushi bar, a silver haired teen sitting next to him. Yamamoto nodded, his face serious.

"You sure, Reborn-san? That's Sawada's the one?" Yamamoto asked uncertain, a look of hurt flashing across his face at the remembrance of his surprised expression earlier that day. The fedora-wearing man, Reborn, nodded his head slowly.

"So Reborn-san, this Sawada kid-how are we going to convince him to be the Vongola's tenth boss?" The silver haired youth grumbled out, a sour look on his face. He nibbled on a cigarette end, his arms crossed in front of him. Reborn gave a smirk.

"We'll just have to see how it turns out," he spoke and quieted down as the door slid open.

Tsuna was greeted with the sight of a group of people. He spotted Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Ryohei, but also saw his teacher Reborn. He also saw unfamiliar people like a silver haired boy, a blue haired boy with a pineapple hair cut, a girl with a matching style, a boy with spiky red hair adorned with bandages, and a boy who Tsuna could say he's seen at school before.

"Welcome! Glad you could make it, Tsuna," Yamamoto spoke with a cheerful smile. Tsuna gave a small smile and bowed in greeting, seeing everyone look at him.

"Ah, you know Kyoko and Ryohei-sempai. This is Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome, they're friends from other schools. That's Hibari Kyouya. You'll probably recognize him from the disciplinary committee. The grumpy silver haired boy is Gokudera Hayato. And this is Enma Kozato," Yamamoto explained and Tsuna's blue eyes fell to Enma's red ones. A spark of _something _ran up their spines when their eyes met and they both stiffened.

"Oh," both boys breathed out and Tsuna took a unconscious step back, his eyes moving away from the red orbs that were now boring into his form. Reborn noticed the little scene and raised an unseen eyebrow in curiosity.

"Anyways, why don't you sit down! Come in, come in. Don't be shy," Yamamoto laughed and Tsuna nervously shuffled to sit in a seat the furthest away from Enma, who in turn looked slightly hurt.

"Y-your eyes are blue," Chrome meekly commented from her place beside Mukuro, who also looked at his eyes.

"Kufufufu, she's right. Are you a mix? Or maybe they're contacts?" Mukuro asked amused as Tsuna wiggled in his seat, uncomfortable when everyone turned to look at him again.

"T-they're my natural eyes. I'm full Japanese….I think. I think my outou-san's Italian, so I may have some Italian blood in me, but I don't think that'd affect my eye colors. It's a birth defect, I think. Uh-but, I get most of my looks from my mother, so maybe somewhere in her family there's some blood in us that'd affect my eye color…? Maybe? Uh," Tsuna trailed off as he furrowed his brows in confusion, earning a giggle from Kyoko.

"R-Reborn-sensei's here," Tsuna commented quietly and Reborn smirked, leaning back in his seat. Gokudera grumbled.

"Way to state the obvious, dumb-ass," the rebellious looking boy growled out and Tsuna gave a small squeak, shrinking in his seat. He fiddled with his long sleeves, looking down at his lap.

"So, Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you know about the mafia?" Reborn asked blankly and everyone stilled. Tsuna shot his head up with wide eyes, his blue eyes flashing brown. Everyone felt a shiver roll down their spines when they saw his eyes change but then Tsuna looked down again.

"J-just because my outou-san might be Italian doesn't mean I know a lot. I know some stuff, but not a lot," Tsuna stuttered out and stayed silent the rest of the party.

As Yamamoto started to clean up the place Enma opened his mouth.

"H-how's auntie?" Enma asked uncertain and Reborn raised an eyebrow. Everyone stopped talking and watched the two boys. Tsuna shook his head, looking at Enma sadly.

"I'm not talking to you about them," he started, "not until you tell that damned man to give back Onee-sama." Enma's eyes squeezed closed as he clenched his fists, looking like he was about to cry.

"Sorry I-" Enma closed his mouth when the door opened. Tsuna turned around and squealed when arms grabbed his, throwing his petite body over a man's broad shoulder.

"Nufufufu, thanks for inviting him to this party," a man's heavy voice rung out and Enma shrunk back when the owner of the voice bore his eyes into Enma's.

"Oh, look what hell spat out," the man sneered and turned, Tsuna protesting to be let down. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the man who looked almost identical to him despite the obvious differences between them. Beside him stood a man who looked like a carbon copy of Hibari, only older and had blond hair.

"Stop spitting hatred, Daemon. Let's go before the little demon decided to tell his 'older brother'," the Hibari-look alike hissed out and Tsuna gave a whine when Daemon started to walk out.

"Sorry, but we have to leave. Nana-san doesn't like Tsunayoshi staying out to late. And it seems if he stays any longer, we'd have to deal with a demon," the man spoke and Daemon gave a soft chuckle. Reborn stayed silent, not believing what he was seeing.

"Thanks for having him over. Nice to meet you all. I'm Daemon, one of Tsunayoshi's older brothers. This is Alaude, another of his brother's. We must be going. Bye," Daemon spoke and Tsuna gave up, merely pouting from his slung over position. His eyes caught Enma's and he gave a slight wave.

"Nice to meet you Enma. Tell Onee-sama that I love her," Tsuna spoke with a small smile. Enma looked down and Alaude sneered, walking out behind the silent group.

"That was unexpected," Reborn spoke after the three left. Enma shot up and most of the group jumped. Enma muttered that he was leaving and waved to the group before leaving in silence.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked in confusion. Ryohei gave his, "confusing to the EXTREME' agreement and Reborn shrugged.

"I didn't get what was going on between Enma and Tsuna, but it's unexpected that those 'older brothers' of Tsuna's are suppose to be dead," Reborn spoke and their eyes widened.

"Those were the first Guardians of the Vongola. They had died a long time ago…..so why are they alive?" He asked and only stunned silence answered him.


	2. Born Normal

**Reaper**: I. AM. NOT. DEAD! So - long story short - I downloaded these Shimejis...which in turned crashed my computer. - A -; Yeah. So my dad had to completely WIPE everything off my laptop, files and all~ TT A TT therefore, it took me a while to get everything, y'know, off my old laptop to my current one. Anyways, besides that and me being lazy, I finally got up to making the newest chapter~ = v = Hope you guys like it. Oh, and the OMAKE at the end was thought up by my lovely, adorable best friend Brooke~! 3

**DISCLAIMER: REAPEROFDARKNESS DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. SHE MERELY OWNS THE OCs. **

"Dae-nii, Al-nii, please stop seething…" Tsuna muttered from his upside down position on Daemon's shoulder, seeing out of the corner of his eyes Alaude seething. Daemon's tight grip on his waist wasn't hiding anything from him either.

"Why," Alaude spat out, "where you talking to that damned child?" Tsuna flinched at the pure lividness in the man's voice, hiding his face in the fabric of Daemon's jacket.

"I can talk to him. In a sense, we're kinda of like brothers," Tsuna grumbled and squeaked when Daemon bent down, setting Tsuna on his feet. He held onto the boy's shoulders as he got adjusted to the sudden change in perspective and knelt down to stare into his blue eyes.

"Tsunayoshi," Daemon started, "that child isn't in anyways shape of form a brother to you. He's nothing but the child of a demon." Tsuna stiffened at his words and his eyes narrowed in a failed attempt to look angry, when really he looked like he was merely pouting.

"Dae-nii, don't say that! If he's nothing but the child of a demon then I'm nothing but-!" Daemon shot a hand to Tsuna's mouth, silencing him.

"You are the child of a God. That is _not _equal to a child of a demon," Alaude spoke in the background, smacking Tsuna over the head with one of his handcuff links. Tsuna gave a small whine of pain and looked at the two grown men, knowing he wouldn't win.

"Whatever…" he grumbled and the two men shared a look before taking hold of the young boy's wrists, dragging him to his house.

**X.x.X.x.X**

The moment Tsuna walked in the doorway he was glomped by two small children, both crying about someone called 'G-nii' bullying them.

"G-nii, what were you doing to them?" Tsuna scolded, looking at the red haired man who descended the stairs, blinking oh-so-innocently.

"Nothing. I just didn't give them any chocolate cake. They fought throughout the whole dinner. Why reward them when they do bad?" G asked with a glare sent towards the two children, who sniffled behind Tsuna's pant legs.

"Lambo, I-Pin, is that true?" Tsuna asked and he bent down, his eyes staring intently into the two sniveling children's. They both looked down at the ground, guilty, and nodded their heads. Tsuna patted their heads and watched as Daemon and Alaude went up the stairs, ignoring everyone to go to their rooms. He gave a soft sigh and small smile, watching the two. A man, looking like an older version of Yamamoto, walked out of the kitchen wearing a plain white apron.

"Ah, was Asa-nii helping Okaa-san cook dinner?" Tsuna asked as he stood up, bouncing over to the man. The man, nodded, smiling.

"Oi, Asari, take that stupid apron off! I'm starting to question your sexuality," G grumbled and stiffened when a knife impaled the wall behind his head. Everyone in the room, besides Tsuna, turned to the kitchen entry to see Nana standing there, a sweet smile on her face.

"G-san, you aren't disrespecting my apron making, are you?" Nana asked and G stuttered, shaking his head profoundly. Nana hummed to herself as she walked over, taking the knife out of the wall with a cute giggle. She bustled back to the kitchen, taking the apron Asari handed to her.

"See? Aprons are cool. Almost as cool as bow-ties and fezzes," Asari joked and Tsuna gave a small chuckle, knowing he should have never introduced the man to British TV.

"S-so, Tsuna, how was the little party thing?" G asked, changing the subject to ease the tension that had formed in the living room.

"Oh, it was good. I…." Tsuna trailed off as his blue eyes flashed brown. Asari and G instantly were alert, knowing that when Tsuna's eyes flashed, it usually dealt with _them. _

"I met Enma…." He spoke and a look of confusion flashed between the two. Who was Enma?

"He's uh…uncle's…kid," Tsuna spoke softly and both Guardians felt their fists clench. Lambo and I-Pin looked between the three and knew it was time for them to leave. They bustled up the stairs, yelling for 'Gio-nii'.

"That damned bastard!" G growled out and stiffened when footsteps echoed, a figure walking down the stairs.

"What's with all the tension?" A man, his voice soft and full of power, asked. G looked at his long-time best friend and looked to the ground.

"The demons are showing up," G spoke and the man's orange eyes flashed to Tsuna, who's blue eyes bore into his.

"Did one confront you?" the man asked.

"No, Giotto," Tsuna spoke as he crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowing. "Enma isn't a demon! He's like me…the child of a holy being…" Tsuna trailed off as Giotto hummed, nodding his head. He ran a hand through his blond, spiky locks and moved to sit beside Tsuna, who in turn leaned against his shoulder.

"You are special to think of demons as holy beings, my cute little descendent," Giotto chuckled and Tsuna weakly punched his arm.

"So, besides the Enma encounter, how was the rest of it?" Giotto asked with a smile that'd put a host to shame. Tsuna chewed the inside of his cheek.

"They asked about the mafia. Reborn's with them, meaning Grandpa must have sent him. I guess the time is coming closer…" Tsuna mumbled as he felt his eye lids drop, his head bobbing as sleep suddenly took him.

"Aw, how cute," a man with green hair spoke as he walked down the stairs, "he fell asleep. Like a child."

"Shut it, Lampo," G growled and Lampo ignored him, instead moving into the kitchen with the intent of getting a glass of milk.

"Well, I suppose we should get him to bed," Giotto spoke and moved, easily picking up Tsuna. He paused, for only a second, as he saw a single tear roll down the young boy's face.

"Some would say that he's blessed," Giotto muttered as he started to climb the steps, "others….cursed."

**X.x.X.x.X**

"_When the time comes when you can find your own Guardians to protect you, these souls will be put to rest. Do you know why, Tsu-kun?" _

_Tsuna wasn't listening, he was too mesmerized by her silky pink hair, different stands dyed with the colors of the rainbow. A giggle sounded as he touched the strands, rubbing them against his thumb and index finger, his blue eyes wide with curiosity._

"_Tsu-kun…you are blessed, you know. You have the Gods protecting you with their own bodies. But…you have hardships waiting for you in the future….isn't that a curse….?"_

**X.x.X.x.X**

Tsuna looked up from his desk, blinking as he saw Reborn standing in front of him. Reborn looked inpatient and Tsuna realized he must have said something to him when he was zooming out.

"Huh?" Tsuna gracefully blurted out, earning a few giggles from his classmates. Reborn's eyebrow twitched, his smirk faltering as Tsuna continued to stare at him.

"I said, who were those two that picked you up yesterday? They obviously aren't you brothers, since I checked your family records," Reborn growled out under his breath, moving his eyes to the door. He moved from Tsuna's desk, gesturing for the boy to follow him. Reborn led him out into the hall, where they could hear the students burst into curious chatter.

"Do you need to even ask?" Tsuna asked, leaning against the wall as he stared straight into Reborn's face. Reborn smirked as his fedora shaded his eyes, making him look creepy.

"So, how is it," he moved to point his gun straight at Tsuna's forehead, "that the supposedly dead Primo and his Guardians are alive, living with you?" Reborn asked and Tsuna's face slacked as he stared at the gun pressed up against his skin.

"How is it they're alive? Hm…I can't exactly tell you that. It's a secret. But Grandpa knows, if that's what you're wondering," Tsuna spoke with a cool smile, his hand moving to push the gun down. Reborn smirked and let his gun change back into Leon, who crawled up to the brim of his fedora.

"How long have you knew?" Reborn asked, leaning against the wall opposite of Tsuna. Tsuna gave a innocent smile.

"Since I have….six….I think it was…?" Tsuna trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"How?" Reborn asked, making mental notes.

"When Gio-nii and them appeared, swearing to protect me," Tsuna answered seriously, looking out the window. The classroom door slip open and Tsuna saw out of the corner of his eyes Yamamoto and Gokudera walking into the hall.

"If I told you we've already found Guardians for you, what would you do?" Reborn asked seriously and Yamamoto and Gokudera stiffened, their eyebrows rising in surprise. Reborn was just going to blurt it out?

"Then I'd refuse them as my Guardians until they can prove that they can protect me," Tsuna spoke just as seriously as Reborn had asked.

"Oi, what are you doing crowding?" Hibari's voice asked and they turned to see Hibari standing there, an eyebrow raised. Tsuna gave a deep breath and pushed off against the wall, looking at all of them. His eyes instantly landed on the rings the three students were wearing.

"Hee~," Tsuna breathed out, "Hibari-san's the Cloud Guardian? Well, with him being almost identical to Al-nii, I'm not surprised. Gokudera-san is Storm and Yamamoto-san is Rain? It fits perfectly, " Tsuna observed and smiled brightly at them.

"Well, it doesn't matter," he spoke and looked back out the window. "Because no matter if you look like Al-nii and them it won't change my mind." And with that, he walked back into the classroom.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Tsuna leaned against the gates, standing beside Hibari, who was glaring at him.

"Oh, stop it," he spoke, used to the glares from Alaude. Hibari sneered and turned away from the short boy, his mind plotting way to painfully bite the boy to death.

"Tsuna?" Tsuna looked to see Yamamoto and Gokudera standing there, blinking. Kyoko and Ryohei were a little ways behind them, talking to Reborn.

"Hey," he chirped cheerfully, smiling brightly. He stood up straight and walked past the gates, turning to them.

"Ano…I wanna show you something. Y'know, something that could be useful to you if you do somehow becomes my Guardians," Tsuna stated and Reborn got a curious glint in his eyes, nodding to the group to follow the boy.

Tsuna led them down the street, Hibari and Reborn tagging behind. They got to a corner, where cars were zooming past and Tsuna handed his book bag to a confused Kyoko.

"Just watch," he spoke, his blue eyes gleaming mysteriously. He walked into the street, ignoring the cries of everyone as he stood right in the way of an oncoming car that didn't seem to notice him yet.

"One thing you should know if you're going to by my Guardian," Tsuna spoke as he clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes tight, the car's horn blaring. Suddenly, as if from a Matrix movie, everything went in slow motion. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei, Reborn, and Hibari could only watch in shock and awe as the car catapulted into the air, suspending over Tsuna's head without even touching him, and landed hood down behind him. All the cars in the street came to a screeching stop and the drivers got out of their vehicles, their screams and yell ignored by the group looking at the boy before them.

"I'm protected," Tsuna spoke, his blue eyes glowing. A jingle echoed and danced around in the air and they all blinked as a man seemed to fall out of thin air, his lightning colored hair in a messy bun, strands flowing behind him. His yellow eyes bore into Tsuna's blue eyes as a pale hand cupped the boy's cheek, checking for injuries. His bangs fell in front of his left eye, his other hand holding a white and yellow fan that covered his bottom half of his face. His traditional white and yellow robes swished as he stepped on the ground, his bare feet barely touching the concrete before the bells around his ankles sounded.

"You are incredibly stupid, you know that?" The man asked, far from happy. Tsuna gave a nervous chuckle as the man snapped his piercing gaze to the group, who stiffened.

"And you all just _stood _there like a bunch of brainless zombies," the man growled out, his voice booming like THUNDER.

"Rai-onii-sama, stop it! You're scaring them!" Tsuna cried, clasping the man's hands. Rai looked down at Tsuna and gave a soft, caring smile. "Sorry, little one," he spoke and Tsuna smiled back at him.

He turned back to the group and glared, power rolling off him in huge waves of energy. They all stiffened, feeling it. His superiority curled around him and coiled through the air like a snake, letting everyone who even so much as looked at him now that they were on a lower level compared to him.

"Come, we should leave," Rai spoke and before anyone could blink, they were suddenly in front of Tsuna's house.

"HOLY-!" Gokudera yelped out as he looked around wildly, everyone stiff and wide-eyed at the sudden change in scenery. Tsuna casually walked up to his door, opening it up.

"Okaa-san, I'm home! Rai-onii-sama is here and we brought some friends!" Tsuna called and ushered everyone in. Nana walked out from the kitchen, greeting everyone with a smile.

"Nana-san, would I be able to trouble you for a cup of tea?" Rai asked as he walked over to a couch, sitting down elegantly. Nana gave a welcoming smile and bustled back into kitchen while everyone froze, hearing thunderous footsteps running upstairs.

"Come back here you idiotic cow!" A voice growled out and everyone could only stare as a cow child ran down the stairs, giggling madly while a man with red hair chased after him, promising murder.

"G-nii! We have guests!" Tsuna called out with a embarrassed blush staining his face. G screeched to a stop and looked at Rai before his eyes widened.

"O-oh!" he shuttered and jumped when he heard a chuckle behind him. Giotto descended the stairs, a smile in place.

"Lampo, you have a visitor," he called, his gaze staying on Rai. Rai gave a small nod of his head and waited as a green haired man stumbled down the stairs, his eyes wide.

"Raijin-sama," he respectfully gasped out, bowing low. Lambo came dashing into the living room, only to bump into Lampo's leg. He fell backwards and began to wail. A snap sounded and he was suddenly in Raijin's arms, being soothed.

"Come now, child, you didn't hurt yourself," Raijin simply said and Lambo sniffled. He gave a small nod and Raijin smiled, patting his head.

"Sit down Lampo, we have much to discuss," Raijin instructed and the man did so, uncomfortably since the living room was now crowded.

"Tsunayoshi almost got hit by a car today. If not for my intervention, Onii-sama or Onee-sama could have had to intervene. But since I was watching over Tsunayoshi, that wasn't a concern. What is a concern is that even though I do realize Tsunayoshi has school and such, he should still be protected. You are one of his Guardians, you should be protecting him," Raijin snapped with cold eyes. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly and Tsuna gave a cough.

"Wait, how is he a Guardians when his father already picked out his Guardians?" Reborn spoke out, Raijin's eyes turning to him. They sparkled, slightly, when they took in his form.

"So you're the one who didn't change…." He muttered before shaking his head.

"Until Tsunayoshi comes to terms with _his _Guardians, substitutes are handed to him. So until Tsunayoshi acknowledges the Guardians picked for him, the Primo and his Guardians will be there for him. If you are confused, just let it be; you'll have everything explained to you in the future," Raijin spoke and stopped when Nana bustled in, carrying a tray of tea for everyone.

"Thank you Nana-san. So, Lampo, what do you think of the matter?" Raijin asked and Lampo stared.

"Well, Raijin-sama, I can't really have a say in the matter as I'm not Tsunayoshi's Lightning Guardian. Lambo is," Lampo spoke and everyone turned to stare at the child as he pulled a ring from his afro, smiling proudly as he did so. Raijin felt his lips twitch upward slightly.

"You are right, forgive me. Lambo, have you been listening?" Raijin asked and Lambo nodded his head happily. "I'll protect Dame-Tsuna when he needs to be protected! He probably purposefully put himself in front of a car, judging by how his friends keep staring at him," Lambo stated and Reborn had to stare. Wasn't the Bovino family's youngest child assassin supposed to be a idiotic cry baby?

"Good boy," Raijin spoke and patted his head. Lambo smiled.

"So, you already have a Guardian? Does that mean you're choosing to be the Tenth-boss-to-be for the Vongola family?" Reborn asked, an eyebrow raised. Tsuna titled his head to the side.

"Yes, but only because Xan-Xan-nii-sama isn't making my life easy," Tsuna muttered to himself, nodding to Reborn's question.

"Well then, since we've gotten everything situated, if not more confusing, let us call it a day. Nana, the tea was wonderful, I'm glad to call you a family member," Raijin said in a voice that'd make a host-member jealous. Before anyone could even understand what had happened, they were standing in front of their houses, a sense of fear burning in their chests.

"Hm…interesting," Hibari smirked, the first he'd spoken throughout the whole ordeal.

**X.x.X.x.X**

_**OMAKE~! A chapter one special my lovely friend whom I love so much thought up. I find it hilarious, as does she, but that may just be use. **_

"You have blue eyes…" Chrome stated, staring at Tsuna. Tsuna felt something snap in his mind.

"AND YOU HAVE PURPLE EYES, BITCH! WANNA MAKE SOMETHIG OF IT?" Tsuna snapped. No one talked bad about his eyes! No one!

"Chrome….I have a blue and red eye….should you really be sounding so surprised…?" Mukuro asked, sometimes concerned for the girl's social skills.


	3. Born Protected

**Reaper: **IT IS CURRENTY 8:48 IN THE MORNING! START OF A NEW DAY~! XD AND GUESS WHAT? I HAVEN'T SLEPT YET! XD I am still away after waking up yesterday~! OH GOD, NEED COFFEE! I am watching TORADORA! so I don't want to stop. Also, I hope you guys get a good laugh from this crazy chapter...I don't know what I was thinking. HAHAHAHAHA -is currently hyped up on coffee with milk and sugar so is not right in the head at the moment-

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs AND PLOT.**

Raijin gave a sickeningly sweet smile, sending chills down everyone's spines. He snapped his fan open again before closing it, repeating the process until they could tell it was a habit of frustration.

"What," Raijin hissed out with that smile, an aura of fury rolling off him and swirling in the air, "were you thinking? Confronting Tsunaoyoshi on such a matter would easily freak him out. The subject of Mafia and Guardians is a very touchy subject for the child."

Reborn shifted his footing, trying hard not to pull his gun out. Who the hell was this guy to scold _him_? He was REBORN, for Kami-sama's sake! He didn't need to be scolded on what he did.

"I will ask again," Raijin growled out as his yellow eyes narrowed. More thunder crashed outside, making Kyoko jump.

"What were you thinking? Tsunayoshi, if not being watched, could have been harmed! True, he'd still be protected, but that is not the point. _You _were the ones who caused Tsunayoshi to panic and run," Raijin spat with venom, not even bothering to hide his anger anymore.

"The matters of the Mafia and Guardians must not be discussed when one of these men," Raijin pointed to Giotte and the other six, "or one of my siblings or I are with him. Do I make myself clear?" Raijin asked, his face slowly melting to one of calm as Tsuna gave a soft grunt.

"Don't yell at them~" Tsuna all but whined as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He turned to Raijin, who was staring at him.

"They are just doing the job Grandfather sent them to do," Tsuna spoke before yawning slightly. He shuffled to curl into Raijin's side, looking at Reborn and the others.

"Though, I don't see why Grandfather sent them to be my Guardians. Nor do I see why outo-san picked you guys," Tsuna stated as his eyes glowed their unnatural blue. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"I have my Guardians. Gio-nii-tachi are my Guardians," Tsuna explained and the room went silent. Raijin gave a soft chuckle, patting Tsuna's head as if Tsuna just said a humorous joke.

"Tsunayoshi, you know as well as I do that these men are merely stand-ins for your true Guardians. Onii-sama said that the time was coming," Raijin spoke and stood up, causing Tsuna to blink and fall to the side. He sat up quickly, looking at Raijin is pure confusion.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked out, his voice growing small. Raijin gave a shake of his head, not understand as well.

"All I know if that these mortals have a connection to you. Onii-sama said that the time was coming for when Giotte and the others to finally go to rest. That's all I know. If you are confused or wish for answers, talk to Onii-sama," Raijin and moved to the door.

"I must be going now. If Nee-sama or any of my other siblings find out I'm here, the heavens will be in a rage," Raijin said with a secretive tone, but gave a soft chuckle at the end before walking out the door, Thunder crashing one last time before falling silent.

Kyoko turned to Tsuna, who was staring blankly out the window.

"Um...do you mind coming back another time? I need to speak with Gio-nii and the others," Tsuna spoke and they all moved to the door.

"Ano...Tsuna-kun, do you mind if I eat lunch with you tomorrow?" Kyoko asked as she slipped her shoes on. Tsuna blinked at her and Kyoko looked into his eyes, determination clearing shining in her eyes.

"I see in class that you always eat lunch alone, never talking to anyone. The students are just scared to talk to you because of your appearance and reputation of the school," Kyoko explained and Tsuna blinked at her. _I have a reputation? _Tsuna thought as Kyoko continued to talk.

"So I was wondering if tomorrow, we could all eat together as friends?" Kyoko asked nervously, watching as Tsuna's face went into a expression of shock.

"E-eh? F-friends?" Tsuna squealed out, his eyes flashing to Hibari before he blushed. Yamamoto gave that knowing smile once more, amused with Tsuna's fish-like face as he gasped at the word.

"S-sure! I-I'd like that!" Tsuna burst out in a huge, childish smile that made almost everyone in the room blush. D'aw~ He looked so adorable.

"Bye-bye!" Kyoko called and waved, closing the door behind her since she was the last out. Tsuna stood at the entry-way, the smile still in place before he whirled around and attacked Giotte into a hug.

"Did you see that? Did you see? I made a friend~! I made my first friend!" Tsuna squealed in joy, squeezing the soul out of Giotte, who gave a laugh.

"Yes, y-yes," Giotte choked out, feeling Tsuna's death grip tightening. With the help of Daemon, Alaude, AND Knuckles, Tsuna was ripped from Giotte, who had taken G's shoulder to gasp for air. They all stared as Tsuna bounced around, acting like a giddy high school girl who had gotten a boyfriend.

"Tsuna...that's nice. If you get close to them and see them as friends, you can take them as your Guardians faster," Giotte stated and regretted it as Tsuna's smile slid off his face, a blank expression taking the spot.

"No...they will never be seen as my Guardians. I have you, Al-nii, Dae-nii, Nu-nii, Asa-nii, G-nii, and Lam-nii. I also have Rai-nii and the others, so I don't need Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san and the rest to be my Guardians. Lambo is the only one I'll allow to become my Guardians," Tsuna stated in a serious voice, his blue eyes flashing brown once again. Giotte clenched his fists and bit his tongue from speaking anymore as Tsuna stormed past them, heading for his room. Giotte sighed as he heard Tsuna's bedroom door slam shut and he turned as his Guardians looked at the ground in a knowing pain.

They weren't immortal.

Meanwhile in Tsuna's room, the young boy was laying on his bed, pouting as he curled into a ball.

"Yamamoto could be Rain, Gokudera could be Storm. Ryohei could be the Sun, Lambo could be the Thunder. Hibari could be Cloud. Who could be Mist and Sky?" Tsuna muttered to himself.

"You know who Sky could be, but Mist would probably be that Daemon-look alike you met. Mukuro Rokudo, was it?" Giotte's voice rang through the room and Tsuna lifted his head up, meeting Giotte's eyes.

"Gio-nii...I would be the Sky in my family, right? I am suppose to have seven Guardians to protect me, but be one of the seven myself. Stupid Mafia and their ways of changing things. Copy-cats," Tsuna mumbled childishly, making Giotte laugh.

"Hmmm. You can protect yourself, you know," Giotte spoke, moving to sit down on Tsuna's bed. He moved a hand, pulling Tsuna to sit on his lap. He looked out the window, a small smile in place.

"Being a Guardian is a title of strength, Tsunayoshi. If you become the Vongola 10th boss, you take on the title of the Sky Guardian. That, in the Mafia Guardian terms, is the strongest position. Remember what Sora-sama said?" Giotte spoke and Tsuna blinked, remembering the lecture from the demon woman.

_"LISTEN! I won't repeat myself so you better shut up and listen!" A loud, fiery voice yelled into the air._

_"Ah~ what was that?" Another voice asked, though it was more care-free and lazy sounding._

_"I said I won't repeat myself so-GOD DAMMIT! SHUT UP! Tsu-Tus-Boo-chan~!" The fiery voice squealed._

_"Oi, who the hell is that? Don't give Tsunayoshi weird nicknames Sora!" A rough, manly voice yelled._

_"Eh? I'm fine with it...just take out the extra Tsu and the Boo part," Tsuna's voice sounded._

_"Then all you are left with is Tsu-chan...anyways! SIDE TRACKED! Ahem. As I was saying, Tsu-chan, I'm about to give you a full lesson on the Guardians! Oh yay~!" Sora's voice cheered and soon you could see Tsuna, as well as seven strangers, sitting in a Japanese styled room._

_A girl, her hair a sky blue and her eyes a aqua blue, was standing on the table, her blue and white kimono open slightly to show her chest, which was covered in bandages. Her blue hair was pulled into a long braid and she carried a blue and black sword with was tied around her waist. She smiled, showing fanged teeth as a devilish lgleam came into her eyes._

_"First of all, name the Element Gods and Goddesses," Sora demanded, pointing to Tsunayoshi, who looked young, maybe around 12 years of age. Tsuna blinked._

_"Raijin, God of Thunder. Izanagi, God of Sun. Arashi, God of Storms. Ame, God of Rain. Kiri, God of Mist. Kumo, God of Clouds. Sora, Goddess of the Sky. Kami-sama, the all-might God. And then Haha Naru Shizen, who is Mother Nature, who is the Goddess of the whole Erath, giving life and death to the animals, plants, and beings on the planet," Tsuna listed off, titling his head to the side. _**(1)**

_"AH! IT IS SO PAINFUL! Why does Raijin and Izanagi have so awesome, cool names and then we're stuck with the short, stupid names? Onee-sama has such a annoyingly long name that we just call her Naru-Shi! Mou! That is so unfair!" A childish voice whined._

_"DAMARE! _**(2)**_ I'LL PUNCH A HOLE THROUGH YOUR FACE IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sora screamed, showing a threatening fist. The boy with short white hair raised his hands in front of his face, laughing with his grey eyes staring at Sora. He wore a grey and white male's kimono and scooted away from the girl._

_"Kumo, don't pick a fight with Nee-chan," a boy dressed in pure grey stated, his grey eyes and matching grey hair making him stand out among all the brightly colored people in the room._

_"KUMO! KIRI! URUSAI!" Sora screamed once more before looking ready to kill. The twins looked away, a now bored expression on their faces. Sora growled, reaching for her sword._

_"A-ah! Sora-onee-sama! Please, what was the lesson on Guardians?" Tsuna intervened, knowing Sora's temper was one not to mess with. Sora instantly smiled._

_"Hai, hai~ As I was saying, the Mafia took the legend of us protecting you and used it to have an excuse to make Guardians for their families. The Guardians are based after our elements, and are given the task to protect their boss, the Sky. Now, the Guardians have to be able to work in their Elemental group," Sora explained and Tsuna blinked._

_"Elemental group?" He asked in confusion._

_"The Elements work together with the Sky, Tsunayoshi. Which is why, in Mafia terms, without the Sky, they are completely useless. They are split into two groups, the the wet and the dry groups. Storm, Rain, and Thunder go to the wet group, while the Sun, Cloud, and Mist go to the dry group. The sky takes in all types of weather, whether it be hot, cold, wet, dry. They work together to make the weather. And without the sky, they are nothing," Raijin explained as Sora sat down, glaring at him for taking over her explination. _

_"Saa, saa. The point is, the Sky is looked at as a higher member of the Gods because without the Sky, there would be no clouds, mist, rain, storms, thunder, or even the sun. The sky is the element that holds all seven together, so it is looked at as the center of everything," Sora explained and crossed her legs, looking very unlady-like. _

_"SORA! CLOSE YOUR GOD-DAMN LEGS!" Izanagi yelled, glaring as his orange eyes at Sora, his long orange hair pulled into a pony-tail. He wore a orange and white male's kimono, a huge hammer near his hand. Sora and Izanagi entered a glaring contest while Ame shook his head, laughing as his blue hair flopped around in front of his face._

_"Ah, I get it. So the Mafia uses the position of the Sky to be the title of their boss, while the other elements are their Guardians, right? But the Guardians were formed originally for the use of protecting me, right?" Tsuna asked with a tilt of his head. Everyone quieted down before Raijin nodded._

_"Heehee, I am so good at being a teacher," Sora blurted out proudly. No one in the room had the guts to say that she didn't do it by herself._

Tsuna shook his head, sighing as he wondered how many people would have guessed that God's right-hand men and woman were crazy people that acted as human as Yamamoto or Gokudera. Seriously...Sora was like a girl version of Gokudera and Reborn mixed.

"Ah...I remember...sadly," Tsuna muttered the last part, only to hear Giotte laugh.

"Ah. So, understand why you take the position of the Sky, Tsuna?" Giotte asked and Tsuna nodded his head. Giotte smiled before standing up, picking up Tsuna as he did.

"Good. Since you do, we're going to my room," he spoke and carried a flailing Tsuna out of his room, taking him down the hall. They reached a black door and Giotte opened it, showing a HUGE room with seven beds fit inside.

"..." Tsuna stared at the room, honestly freaked out by the room. What the hell? Did Mary Poppins's bag give birth to a Mary Poppins HOUSE?

"I will never, ever get use to how this breaks the laws of reality," Tsuna stated with a blank face, Giotte nodding.

"Nana-san sure is mysterious...in more ways than one," he spoke and Tsuna nodded with a blank expression. Who was his mother?

Alaude looked up from his book, his eyebrow raised. Daemon moved from the mirror he had been using to mess with his hair, his face frozen with a startled expression. Asari and G were sitting on the same bed, a board game in-between them. Lampo was sitting on his bed with Lambo and I-Pin, a story book in hand and Knuckles was already asleep in his bed. Giotte smiled before dumping Tsuna onto his bed ungracefully, moving to lay down. Tsuna crawled over and plopped down on his chest, poking his cheek.

"Meanie," he grunted out before curling up with Giotte. Alaude, Daemon, G, Asari, and Lampo all stared, all thinking one thing, _damn cheater._

**LINE BREAK~!**

**(1) - **Ah...Raijin and Izanagi (from what I found after searching google) are the real names of the God of Thunder and Sun...but I couldn't find anything on the other Gods so I used the names for them, like how Arashi means storm, Ame means rain, kiri means mist, kumo means cloud, and Sora means sky.

**(2) - Shut up. **


	4. Born Friendless

**Reaper: I AM SUCH A IDIOT! **Please forgive me for using GIOTTE instead of GIOTTO. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Please forgive me. Anyways, I probably have an excuse (OH GOD). I always thought it was Giotte because it sounded cooler and Giotto always made me think of Pokemon for something reason...O.o...yeah, I know. But thank you very much **The Great Pineapple MEKI **for pointing that out. Hopefully you all are happy with his name being correct now. And remember guys, OOC.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY THE PLOT AND THE OCS...just now two of the names...-.-**

"I'm leaving," Tsuna yelled as he slammed the door shut, not hearing the farewells of his 'brothers'. G yawned as he walked into the kitchen, blinking as he stared at the bento box on the kitchen table.

"Nana-san! Tsuna forgot his bentou again!" G yelled and instantly regretted it as Lambo and I-Pin came running in, yelling about delivering it to him. G sighed, picking up the bento.

"Nana-san, should I take the children with me to take this to Tsuna?" G asked as Nana walked in, blinking.

"Eh-ah...Tsu-kun forgot his lunch? This is the first time this year. Ah, you should. Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan, this is a big-boy job. Gomen. Maybe next time," Nana spoke as she bent down to the children's level. They gave whines of protest, only to be pat on the head by the smiling woman.

"Why don't you go explore the rooms of the house. Didn't you say you lost count after ten?" Nana asked and the children nodded excitedly, running up the stairs to count the rooms. All the while G stared at Nana, a 'WTF' expression clearly shown on his face.

"Nana-san...I don't think your house is logically possible," G explained and Nana laughed, slapping his shoulder.

"It's normal," she spoke. G opened his mouth, but Nana interrupted him.

"It's normal," she repeated, a more forceful tone in her voice. G's mouth closed, his skin paling at the threatening gleam in her eyes, her smile more forced as he saw her reaching for the kitchen knife.

"Did I say something about it not being normal? I meant it was _totally normal,_" G stuttered, moving to side-step the scary woman. Nana gave a laugh and sent G off, Giott**o **and Asari watching the whole thing from the kitchen table, where they were drinking tea.

Daemon, who had been digging around the refrigerator, gave a laugh.

"Nana-san, I think I might have fallen for you," Daemon joked and Nana blushed, laughing whole-heartedly.

"The house is normal," she spoke and she was making it clear that she didn't want to hear anymore about her house. Holy muffins, she scared them.

**LINE BREAK**

Tsuna sighed as second block ended. He forgot his lunch. For the first time, too. Dammit, and he had woken up late surprisingly, so he also missed lunch. The lunch bell rang and he saw everyone getting into their groups to eat. He saw Kyoko, Gokudera, and Yamamoto move to put their desks together, before Kyoko turned over to him with a smile, signaling him to join them. Tsuna gave a soft smile, just as Reborn moved to walk out the door.

"IS SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI IN THIS FUCKING CLASSROOM?" G yelled in frustration, slamming the door open with a scream. Reborn blinked and stepped back, only to let G spot Tsuna.

"There you are! Do you know how long it took me to find your classroom? I didn't know which room you were," G admitted as he walked over to Tsuna, who stared. G handed Tsuna his lunch box, everyone staring at them as he did.

"You forgot this. Oh, and Nana-san officially scares the hell out of me," G commented and Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"You commented on the house, didn't you?" Tsuna asked and G paled, nodding his head. Tsuna gave a laugh.

"Okaa-san doesn't like people commenting on the house...I learned that the scary way..." Tsuna muttered and shook his head.

"Well thank you G-nii. Sorry for having you to go to all the trouble," Tsuna spoke and G gave a smile, patting Tsuna's head.

"Bye," Tsuna spoke and G waved over his shoulder as he swayed out of the room coolly, girls squealing and blushing. Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Sawada-san, is that your brother or something? Or Gokudera-san's?" A girl squealed and Tsuna smiled.

"He's a family friend," he stated and the girl squealed.

"And he is off-limits," he spoke and the girl froze, seeing the possessive smile on Tsuna's face. She nodded meekly before moving back to her seat.

"Thanks for letting me eat lunch with you," Tsuna spoke with a smile as he opened his bento. He gave a whine as a hand reached over his shoulder, taking one of his meatballs. He turned, seeing Reborn popping it in his mouth.

"Your mom sure can cook," Reborn commented before walking out the door. Tsuna glared at his back before turning to see Yamamoto shoving a egg roll into his mouth. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Dude! That was mine!" Tsuna squealed childishly before snagging one of Yamamoto's sushis. Yamamoto laughed and Kyoko giggled. Gokudera just snorted.

"Today after school we're meeting Mukuro-san and Chrome-chan, okay? They are also two of your Guardians. Mukuro and Chrome share a Guardian position," Yamamoto explained and Tsuna froze at the word Guardian. Kyoko instantly changed the subject, instead talking about Hello Kitty or something girly. What the muffin cakes? They were guys (mostly), not girls. They should be talking about Gloomy Bear. That was manly.

Lunch ended with a huge conversation about Vocaloids versus the Nico Nico singers, before Gokudera intervened and said it was a tie. They left it at that and moved to sit back in their correct seats for the rest of the school day.

After school the door opened to reveal Hibari, Ryohei, and Reborn standing there. Kyoko waved goodbye and left, leaving Tsuna with Yamamoto and Gokudera. The two taller men guided Tsuna out of the classroom, heading for the front of the building. Tsuna paled as he saw Mukuro and Chrome standing at the front gate, looking as cool and model-like as usual. Mukuro gave a wave to the group, flashing a smile at Tsuna, who blushed slightly.

"Ah, let me give Gio-nii a call," Tsuna spoke and flipped his orange cell phone out, eight charms clinging together. Chrome stared with a slight blush.

"You have a lot of charms, Boss," Chrome spoke and Tsuna didn't notice the nickname.

"Ah, yes! Each are a little charm of my Guardians. Like, here is a cloud, and a little bundle of mist, and a sun, and I even have a rainbow!" Tsuna spoke before coughing, asking if Giotto was in the house. They all watched as Tsuna jerked the phone away from his ear, hearing a loud yell come from the electronic.

"I'LL GET HIM TO THE EXTREME!" A muffled voice yelled and Tsuna moved the phone back to his ear.

"Ah, Lampo-nii? It's Tsuna. Ah...G-nii and Gio-nii are out shopping with okaa-san? Okay, that's fine. Hey, listen, I am going to the park with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, okay? You have my cell phone wired and Sora-nee will tell you where I am if you need her to, so don't worry. Bye. I love you," Tsuna spoke and hung up his phone, a smile on his face.

"Let's go," Reborn ordered and they set off to the park.

**LINE BREAK**

"First off, formerly introduce yourself again and state your position," Reborn announced and they all nodded, sitting in front of Tsuna.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian," Yamamoto spoke and flashed his ring. He smiled warmly at Tsuna, making Tsuna think of Ame.

"Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian," Gokudera grumbled out in a low voice. Tsuna smiled, seeing as he reminded Tsuna of Arashi, with his cool and indifferent personality. If only Tsuna knew of Gokudera's stalker-mode...

"RYOHEI SASAGAWA, SUN GUARDIAN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Whoa, he had the exact opposite personality of Izanagi.

"LAMBO-sama is Thunder Guardian!" Tsuna whirled around, seeing Lampo standing there with Lambo in his hands, the rest of the Guardians behind him. Tsuna blinked back as Giotto gave a forced smile.

"Sora-sama said you guys were talking about Mafia stuff," Lampo explained and set Lambo down, who instantly dashed to Tsuna.

"Kufufu, I am Mukuro Rokudo and this is Chrome Dokuro, the Mist Guardians," Mukuro spoke and Daemon gave a laugh. Tsuna tilted his head to the side, imagining Kiri giving the laugh of Pineapples.

"Hibari Kyouya, Cloud Guardian," Hibari hissed out with a glare, his arms crossed. Kumo would probably die if he had to act like a anti-social skylark like Hibari. Kumo was the joking twin while Kiri was the serious, indifferent twin. Didn't suit Mukuro or Hibari at all.

"And that'd make me the Sky Guardian, Mafia Boss, right?" Tsuna asked as he pointed to himself. They all nodded.

"Ah," Tsuna spoke and titled his head to the side. Sora was the moon compared to Tsuna, who'd be the sun. Polar opposites. Scary thought.

"Now that we are all introduced, we'll ask this. Tsuna, do you know how to fight?" Reborn asked and Tsuna blinked.

"Yep," Tsuna said simply and every stared at him, Reborn having a eyebrow raised.

"I can go Hyper Dying Will mode," Tsuna explained as he went to his school bag, pulling out a pair of mittens and a bottle of pills.

"Gio-nii helped me because he said I needed to at least learn to protect myself," Tsuna explained as he slipped the mittens on, popping a pill in his mouth. A flame burst from his forehead, his eyes growing orange and sharp.

"Outo-san and Grandfather gave me the gloves and pills after Gio-nii taught me Dying Will mode," Tsuna spoke and gave a shutter.

"Dying Will mode was fan service mode, mom said. I would burst from my clothing and wear only boxers..." he spoke and the guys couldn't help but blush.

"Ah~ I remember when I was young and learning to use those little modes..." Giotto said with a dazed tone. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, you tried to jump me G," Giotto spoke and all the first generation Guardians turned to glare heatedly at G, who blushed.

"S-sorry," he squeaked out as Alaude and Daemon looked ready to kill him. Asari gave a loud laugh before shaking his head. Tsuna shook it head, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, well, since we know about Gio-nii's personal life, let's get back to the real reason. So, what do you think?" Tsuna asked as he spread his arms out, letting them all see his flaming fists and forehead.

"Hmph. We'll have to train you. You can spar with Mukuro or someone. But for now, we really just wanted to get to know the family," Reborn explained and Tsuna's flames died down. He blinked.

"Is that all?" Tsuna asked and they nodded. Tsuna gave a smile, moving to Giotto's side.

"Okay then~! Bye!" Tsuna said cheerfully as he made a mad dash to run from them all. G grabbed his, hauling him over his shoulder.

"No you don't. You are going to have a talk with us," G announced and walked away, the other First Generation Guardians following with a laughing Lambo. Reborn and the group stared after them, wondering what Tsuna did.


	5. Born Crazy

**Reaper: **Yo~ Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is actually longer than my other ones. Shock. Don't worry, soon everything will be cleared up. I promise. And soon we won't have a lot of characters...yes...the time IS COMING. Do not fear it. I promise it will be worth the lose. I am serious. -smirks secretively-. Anyways, I tried to get some important information in here so hopefully this helps any of you who are confused or just plain 'wtf' on this whole fanfic. XD Haha.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT THE ANIME/MANGA/ANYTHING MENTIONS IN THIS FANFIC. I MERELY OWN THE OCs AND THE PLOT. **

"What?" Tsuna choked out, coughing up the chunk of rice that had gotten caught in his throat. Nana gave a small giggle as G gave Tsuna a smack on the back. Nana set down the huge tray of tea for everyone as Reborn repeated what he said.

"The Varia are coming to take back the Vongola rings. Don't you notice that the rings are only half?" Reborn asked and Tsuna blinked, looking at Hibari's, since he was the closest to Tsuna at the moment. He was right. The rings were only half completed. That means Xanxus had the other half…but…

Tsuna turned to Lambo, picking up the confused child. He dug into his afro, pulling out his lightning ring.

"Ano…but Lambo's lightning ring is completed," Tsuna commented and Reborn raised an eyebrow, grabbing the ring to look.

"How…?" Reborn asked with curiosity and confusion. Tsuna blinked.

_Oh, you know. I just told Xan-nii that I was the Vongola 10__th__ boss and he forced Levi-nii to give up his ring to Lambo, who we all saw as the Thunder Guardian, _Tsuna thought and bit his tongue from actually saying that.

"G-grandpa gave it to Lambo," Tsuna explained, which really wasn't a lie. Okay….it was…somewhat. Only a little. No, a lot. No, really, the whole 'grandpa giving it to him' was the lie. Somewhat. Okay, you know what? Forget it.

Anyways…

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"But the Varia is in the possession of the other halves of the rings. How does the Thunder Guardians have a full ring?" Reborn asked. Shoot.

"The Varia acknowledges Lambo as Tsuna's Thunder Guardian," Giotto chimed in, a pleasant smile on his face. He stopped talking as Nana came in with a fresh batch of onigiri on a plate. She set the plate down and took a seat besides G, who scooted away from her, still scared from the 'house' scene.

"Uh…" Giotto spoke, staring at Nana. Nana gave a huge smile.

"Nana-san….we're kind of talking about Mafia business," Giotto spoke, not noticing how Tsuna's hands started to flail.

Two things you never spoke of to Nana.

One: The House.

Two: If you were in the house and you were talking about the Mafia, trying to get her to leave the room.

Sadly, since number two never came up, the Primo Guardians didn't know what was about to happen.

Nana turned to Giotto, a forced smile in place. G immediately flew from her side, moving to go in front of Giotto in case Nana suddenly went ninja and had a kitchen knife hidden, ready to use it.

"Giotto-kun, this is my **house**. Therefore, if you are talking about something, I have the right to listen," she spoke and everyone felt the temperature in the room drop a few notable degrees. They all tensed up as Giotto gave a nervous laugh.

"O-of course Nana-san. I'm so sorry for being rude," Giotto spoke and everyone only thought one thing, _DAAAAAAAAMN._

_Iemitsu really picked a good wife. A scary one, but a good one, _Reborn thought. Meanwhile Tsuna was shaking his head, crying to Kami-sama about how scary his mother was.

Kami-sama in Heaven laughed his ass off.

"Ahem. Anyways, The Varia had met with Nono, who talked to Xanxus about Tsuna. Xanxus, even though he wants to kill Tsuna, agreed that Lambo should take the rings. For some sad reason, no one likes their Thunder Guardian," Giotto explained.

"What was his name again? Lovo or something?" Lampo asked lazily.

"No, I think it was Bob," Asari though aloud. Tsuna and Giotto smacked their heads.

"It was Levi!" They both breathed out in pity for the Thunder Guardian. Everyone blinked.

"Oh," Lampo and Asari spoke in unison and Tsuna gave a small shake of his head while Lambo laughed in the background. Tsuna coughed.

"We're changing the subjects! Anyways, as we were saying, Lambo is the official Thunder Guardian of the Vongola 10th generation family," Tsuna explained and Lambo proudly puffed his chest out. Lampo gave a smile to the cow-child, though you could catch a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"So Xanxus-kun and his group are going to be coming to visit?" Nana asked with a sweet smile. Everyone looked at her, to afraid to speak. Even Mukuro and Hibari were (thought they wouldn't admit it) scared of the woman's smile.

Tsuna, being the only one used to his mother, nodded happily.

"Yeah. They'll be staying in one of our extra rooms, okay? Lambo, I-Pin, what number did you stop counting on before you got lost and had to have Okaa-san come find you?" Tsuna asked and everyone before Tsuna and Nana looked around the house, wondering if the house was normal.

It was like the Tardis.**(1)**

"Uh…..I think 15," Lambo thoughtfully spoke and I-Pin nodded her head in agreement. Tsuna gave a smile.

"Whoa, wait. You are letting the Varia stay with you/us?" G and Gokudera both questions at the same time. They turned to each other, eyebrows raised at the creepy act. Tsuna burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was funny! And yes. Yes I am. They are family, whether they want to kill me or not," Tsuna spoke with a sweet smile. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"But Jyuudaime…" Gokudera protested but Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him. Gokudera fell silent.

"I am letting them stay here. That is final. You all don't live here and therefore you can't protest on what I do with those living in my own house," Tsuna spoke, sounding very much like Nana at the moment. Everyone suppressed their urge to shiver at his cutting voice.

"Alright," they all spoke and Tsuna smiled sweetly, drawing a dust of pink to their cheeks.

**LINEBREAK**

"Ushishishishi, I want to get some sushi," a voice spoke, a male with blond hair whose bangs covered half his face, leaned against a wall. He gave a Cheshire cat smile, his lips stretching to his ears.

"Yare, yare. We can after we go see the little uke," another voice spoke, one more relaxed and indifferent.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! The fucking brat is in school! We have to wait until after the fucking school let's out!" Another voice screamed, drawing some attention to the group of seven.

"Mou~! Let's surprise him~! We can say we're bringing him lunch or something~! I want to see the cutie," A flamboyant voice squealed.

"I'll do whatever boss wants to do," a rough voice spoke.

"Che. Let's go see the piece of trash," another voice, though one filled with high pride and power, growled.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't do that Xan-Xan-boo-chan~!" A female's voice squealed and all seven men stiffened, turning to stare at a girl with aqua blue eyes. Her sky blue hair was tied into a messy bun, her blue tank top low cut, showing her bandaged chest. She wore white shorts that hung at the end of her knees and wore white flip-flops. She had her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"Tsu-Tsu-boo-chan is in school, and if you go, you'll disturb him!" Sora stated, her blue and black sword tied around her waist. Xanxus's eyebrow twitched at the name.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Don't call boss such a degrading name!" Squalo yelled out and Sora laughed sweetly, her hand moving to her sword.

"SHUT UP! I'M TALKING TO HIM, NOT YOU, YOU GIRLY HAIRED SHARK!"Sora roared out at the top of her lungs, shutting Squalo up. Sora smiled again, turning her attention back to Xanxus, who had an amused look now on his face.

"As I was saying. If you disturb Tsu-Tsu-boo-chan, it'll mess with his time he has to learn. And knowledge and stuff is very important if we all want Tsu-Tsu-boo-chan to get a good education and stuff," Sora explained with a nod of her head.

Lussuria, who was swinging his hips side to side as the girl talked, blew her a kiss.

"But~ we haven't seen him since you all came down to introduce yourselves," Lussuria explained and Sora gave a kind smile to the homosexual man.

"Yeah, well, Onii-sama wants Tsu-Tsu-boo-chan to have a good education," Sora explained, her face growing soft.

"Anyways, wanna go to this AMAZING sushi place?" Sora asked and Bel was instantly by her side, surprisingly willing to go with her.

"Ushishishi. The prince wants to eat sushi, NOW," Bel demanded and Xanxus gave a sigh, knowing that there was no way to get around this. Sora was one hell of a scary woman. Almost as scary as Sawada Nana.

**LINEBREAK**

Tsuna was left by himself to clean up the classroom. His partner ditched him, leaving him by himself. Yamamoto and Gokudera had things to do, Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera had to go restock his dynamite or something.

"VOOOOOOOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BY YOURSELF?" Squalo yelled, alarming everyone on the campus as he burst into the classroom. Tsuna was already on top of one of the desks, his face petrified.

"S-Squalo-nii! What-what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna squealed out as he saw the Varia members bustle into the classroom.

"Yare, yare. They made you clean up?" Mammon all but grumbled before snapping his fingers, the room instantly clean. Tsuna blinked.

"Mammon-nii, don't use illusions. But, since you did, thanks," Tsuna spoke and jumped down from the desk, walking towards his book bag. Levi grabbed it for him, though albeit hesitant, and followed Tsuna out the door. Tsuna paused as he got into the hall way.

Sora was up against the wall, upside down while talking Xanxus's head off. All the wile Lussuria was shaking his head as Sora showed her stomach, all the while pouting as Bel threw knives at the frozen girl.

"SORA-ONEE-SAMA!" Tsuna screamed and Sora collapsed, rolling over to Tsuna before jumping up, instantly wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Tsuna flinched, her arms squeezing him too tightly for his liking.

"Oh-em-gee! YOU LOOK SO CUTE! Even though I stalk you everyday, seeing you in person and being able to touch your body is different~!" Sora squealed, sounding extremely perverted. Tsuna gave a blank stare, his lips in a firm line.

"Sora-onee-sama, did you have sugar?" Tsuna asked as Sora started to rub their cheeks together, singing a song about baby shoes in a very techno-like voice. **(2)**

"Ushishishi. The Prince is highly amused by her sugar-high actions," Bel said with his trade-mark laugh. Mammon gave a soft smile before floating over, landing on Tsuna's head. He watched as Squalo viciously ripped Sora off of Tsuna, yelling at the top of his lungs about crazy Goddesses.

"Sora-onee-sama, why are you here? Actually, why are you all here?" Tsuna spoke as he blinked at everyone. Sora opened her mouth to speak before going stiff, her body straightening up.

"I have to go. Onii-sama is calling for me," Sora spoke with all hints of playfulness and immaturity gone. She turned her serious eyes to Tsuna before moving to him, her lips brushing across his forehead.

"**May the Gods protect you and those who are with you," **Sora muttered in a low, dead-serious voice before vanishing into thin air. Tsuna and the Varia members stood there, looking at where she had left.

"Let's go to your house," Xanxus growled out, somewhat uncomfortable now that Sora wasn't there to fill in the silence. Tsuna gave a smile, nodding his head to them before guiding them out of the school, not noticing the pair of eyes watching their every move.

**LINEBREAK**

Tsuna was about to bash his head into a wall.

Xanxus was having a glare off with Reborn while the rest of the guardians got to know each other.

_Kami-sama, why….? _Tsuna thought as he saw Squalo about to chop Yamamoto's head off. He sighed, before his attention went to Mukuro.

Mukuro was sitting near the window of the living room, a rather depressed look on his face. Tsuna titled his head to the side, seeing Chrome move a hand to his. Mukuro turned to her, his free hand brushing against her eye-patch.

Tsuna stared, wondering why Mukuro was in such a depressing mood.

"Mukuro-san," Tsuna spoke out and everyone turned their attention to Mukuro, whose eyes moved to Tsuna. Tsuna stared directly at him, his eyes piercing Mukuro's mismatched ones.

"How did you get to be my Mist Guardian, along with Chrome-chan?" Tsuna asked as he sat cross-legged, Xanxus and Giotto at his sides.

"Kufufufu, you wish to know?" Mukuro asked as he leaned against the couch, his legs crossed. Chrome scooted to lean against him, a protective look in her eye as she stared at Tsuna.

"I use to be in another Mafia family. I don't wish to speak of their name….it brings back rather foul memories. Anyways, the family I was in experimented on all of the children in the family. I, along with Ken and Chikusa (two of the other remaining members), broke free from our family," Mukuro paused, as if amused by the choice of words, "and ran away. We hid ourselves and decided to take our revenge on every Mafia family," Mukuro explained and Tsuna's eyes shot up to his brow.

"But before we could, two strange men appeared," Mukuro explained and Tsuna's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"They said 'You should not do that. Your fate will be tied together with our beloved one. But, your fate will be swallowed in the darkness of the law-keepers. Therefore, if you think things through, become a Guardian of the Vongola tenth generation Mafia'," Mukuro explained with a serious tone. Tsuna eyes shined with realization.

"And so I went to the Vongola Mafia and found myself a Mist Guardian. I asked why I was _a _Mist Guardian and they introduced me to Nagi," Mukuro spoke and moved his hand to brush against Chrome's cheek.

"I-I had gotten hit by a car trying to save a cat," Chrome meekly spoke out, seeing as it was her time to talk. She looked down at her hands.

"I was bed-ridden, an eye missing and my internal organs failing. I was on the brig of death, already knowing my mother and step-father weren't going to save me. It was too expensive and my mother didn't want to give up any of her blood or organs for my life," Chrome explained and Mukuro squeezed her hand as she closed her eyes with past pain.

"But then, just as I was about to give up…don't laugh at what I'm about to tell you," Chrome demanded as her eyes glowed seriously. They all nodded, very intrigued with her story.

"Kami-sama appeared before me and granted me with life. He said that I am under a contract with him to life, but he can not give me back my missing organs. I don't need them, he said. I am basically living a life because Kami-sama allowed me too," Chrome spoke and instantly jumped, seeing Tsuna all but beaming at her.

"YOU TWO ARE BLESSED!" He squealed out, jumping from the couch to tackle the two into a hug. Everyone froze.

"Kami-sama is watching out for you!" Tsuna squealed in glee. Mukuro, being the sane person at the moment (compared to Tsuna), scooted closer to the window, pulling Chrome away from the hyped up male. Tsuna gave a jolly giggle.

Tsuna started to jump up and down, almost hitting the roof with his springs.

"Kami-sama has been watching you and blessed you with his protection! He's keeping you safe!" Tsuna blurted out. Everyone, besides Giotto, his Guardians, the Varia, Lambo, I-Pin, and Nana stared at Tsuna like he was out of his little mind.

"Have any of you had something like that happen?" Tsuna asked as he turned his gaze to the others. Gokudera coughed, raising his hand slightly.

"I-I met a guy name Arashi….she scared me. She met me when I almost got myself killed by a small mafia gang when I was younger," Gokudera confessed with a slight pink dust staining his cheeks. Tsuna grinned widely.

"Hahaha. When I broke my arm and tried to commit suicide, some man called Ame talked me into living and then I met sempai," Yamamoto spoke and flashed a smile at Ryohei, who threw his fist out.

"When I almost fell off a mountain in some EXTREME training some weird dude pulled me back before I did! HE WAS EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled and Tsuna was starting to shake with happiness.

"Hmph. I challenged this strange man to a fight. He left before we could finish and he said if I met Reborn, take his offer to be a Guardian so I'd meet someone worth fighting," Hibari huffed out, looking indifferent.

Tsuna gave a high-pitched squeal, nearly breaking all the glass in the room.

"Xan-Xan-boo-nii! Did you hear that?" Tsuna gasped as he turned to Xanxus, who already had his gun out and determining whether to shoot the boy or not.

"First Sora-san and now you? I. Hate. That. Fucking. Name. Trash," Xanxus growled out as his finger shook slightly on the trigger. Tsuna grinned widely and Xanxus almost, ALMOST pulled the trigger. But then all hell would break loose. Literally.

"I am completely lost. What?" Reborn asked and everyone turned to Tsuna, who was now staring at Reborn as if he said the taboo phrase (which happened to be Uke Prince Tsuna).

"VOOOOOOOOOI! SHUT UP AND THE KID WILL EXPLAIN, YOU STUPID –mphh!" G and Daemon had effectively shoved a pillow into Squalo's face, drawing the man against the wall where he began to flail around. After a second Squalo slumped to the ground and the room was silent.

"Che. That's how you do it," G snorted snobbishly as he threw the pillow back onto the couch. Tsuna blinked at them before turning back to Reborn.

"The….Guardians were blessed by Kami-sama because they have an intertwined fate with me. And because of that, they are blessed with the protections of the Gods and immortals," Tsuna spoke as his voice slowly died to a serious one as his blue eyes flashed brown. Everyone took notice.

"But, why would the Gods bless them because they have a fate connected with _you_?" Reborn asked with confusion and slight curiosity. Tsuna gave a small, proud smile.

"I am someone the Gods love. I am someone they bless with eternal luck and fortune. Therefore, they are blessed as well to be protected," Tsuna spoke as his lips pulled into a firm line. The air in the room became dry and Nana gave a cough, suddenly feeling stuffy and awkward.

Giotto opened his mouth to speak, only to silence it as Tsuna raised his hand. Chrome hesitantly raised her hand, sheeply clearing her throat.

"S-so…it is kind of like a shoujo manga?" Chrome asked and the room's dry air suddenly evaporated as Tsuna's serious expression went to a 'what-you-talking-about-Willis?' expression.

"Huh?" Tsuna dumbfounded asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Like those shoujo mangas where Kami-sama is in love with a human and does anything he can to protect them? Like that?" Chrome all too innocently asked and Tsuna wondered whether or not she was truly an angel or some form of corrupted demon, courtesy of Mukuro.

"N-no! Holy-omg-wtf-no! That-it's just-OH MUFFINS NO!" Tsuna all but stammered in a horrified state, his limbs flying in the air as he denied even the slightest thought of _that_.

"Ahem. I think I should explain," Nana coughed, drawing everyone's attention to her. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a cell phone rang.

"Ah, sorry," Giotto spoke and fished his cell phone from his pocket, opening it up. He pulled the phone to his ear and stiffened.

"If you'll excuse me, my Guardians and I have to leave to take care of this urgent call," Giotto spoke with a charming smile before turning and leaving the living room, his Guardians following him outside. Tsuna gave a concerned look their way before turning to Nana.

"We don't know if God truly loves Tsuna more than everyone else," Nana spoke and they could all feel a sense of lies behind her soft, loving tone.

"But it started from a old tale passed on throughout my family's line of life," Nana explained and took a seat, her hands tangling together as a far-away look overcame her face.

"Back in the beginning of time, when my family blood line was just a few decades in, two Gods descended from the heavens. Kami-sama himself and his beautiful wife, Haha Naru Shizen, or Mother Nature, greeted the human beings. They spoke of a female in my family bearing a child to their family and blood. They said that even if he were born to the female and her lover, he'd be titled to being the child of Kami-sama and Naru Shizen-sama," Nana explained and everyone blinked, waiting for more to be told.

"So, every time a child was born from my family's bloodline, they'd suspect it was the child of the Gods. They'd treat the child like they themselves were a God, not even caring if they were the true child or not. So, the tale of the God's child has been passed on throughout my family, which is why we all think Tsuna is the blessed child," Nana explained, though they got the feeling that she was leaving A LOT out.

"That certainly was an interesting fairy-tale," Reborn commented and Nana stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"Fairy-tale? It's real, Reborn-san!" Nana laughed out before coughing to regain her cool. Everyone stared at her. Tsuna gave a smile.

"Anyways, Xanxus-san, why don't we get you guys situated in your guest rooms. And don't worry, we have enough space," Nana spoke and no one disagreed. Though, Levi, being the one Varia member that everyone seemed to bully in fanfics for some reason, (seriously, does he have some sort of hate magnet or something infused with his body?) had to ask the question.

"Why? Does your house break the laws of reality or something?" Levi asked the taboo question. Oh sh-

Before anyone could move a butter knife was impaled into the wall besides Levi's head, chopping off a few strands of black hair. The man paled and even Xanxus felt a twinge of fear. Fear. From Xanxus. Never a good sign.

"My house is normal," Nana hissed out and Levi nodded his head frantically, his neck almost snapped of his spinal cord from how fast his head was bobbing up and down. Nana gave a sweet, though scary, smile and moved to pull the knife from the wall. She swayed into the kitchen and Bel's laugh rang out through the room.

"Ushishishi. I think I'm in love," he jokingly spoke and Tsuna shook his head with a small smile tugging on his lips. Tsuna shot up, smiling at them all.

"There is still a lot I'd love to tell you, but I can't. Until I accept you as my Guardians, you'll have to be patient and wait," Tsuna spoke and then looked at Xanxus.

"And Xan-Xan-boo-nii, no fighting over the rings unless I'm around them. _**Understand?**_" Tsuna asked, venom dripping off the last word out, a cavity induced smile in place. Xanxus snorted before nodding his head.

Reborn ushered everyone, besides Tsuna and the Varia, out of the house before smirking at Tsuna.

"I'd like to hear more about that little story Maman was speaking of. Another time, perhaps?" Reborn asked and Tsuna nodded his head delighted before closing the door behind Reborn.

Not minutes later did the door open, Giotto and his Guardians filing into the room. Tsuna, huge smile and all, froze from glomping his adult-clone (not really) when he saw the aura around them.

It was a serious, solemn aura.

Tsuna stared as they dragged their selves up the stairs, not a word coming from their mouth.

"Gio-nii?" Tsuna asked quietly and and Giotto paused mid-step. The Italian turned to Tsuna, who was staring at him in concern.

"Everything alright?" Tsuna whispered. Giotto turned his head away from Tsuna, a stressed sigh filling the room as Giotto's shoulders slumped.

"I….I just got a phone call. That's all," Giotto spoke and disappeared up the stairs. Tsuna was left by himself in the living room, seeing as the Varia had gone to their rooms (Xanxus and Squalo demanded theirs be a shared while the rest got a huge one to share) and the Primo group just went. Lambo and I-Pin were with Nana in her room, looking through her closest for the lost city of Atlantis. No, not really.

Tsuna gave a sad exhale of air and drew his knees to his chest, turning his blue eyes to look out the window.

"Will the time comes….for when Gokudera-kun and them are accepted to be my Guardians?" Tsuna quietly questioned aloud. He got no answer and slumped to the side, breaking from his ball form as he drifted off into sleep.

**(1)** - The Tardis is from a British show called Doctor Who. On the outside it looks like a normal police/telephone box. On the inside it is huge. Like, seriously. It defies the laws of reality and science. Watch the show. It is amazing.

**(2)** – Adventure Times. Finn sings a song about Baby shoes in a weird voice that makes him song like some sort of Vocaloid. XD


	6. Born Mature

**Reaper: **Yo~ Sorry for the slow update (THIS IS SLOW?). Also, DON'T KILL ME AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! IF I DIE, YOU WON'T GET ANY MORE UPDATE! Yeah, try that on for size! -is hit by a thrown tonfa- Ow...anyways, hopefully this will clear up everything and we can get onto the real stuff. -smirks- THE ACTION. Yep, I am talking a BATTLE, cha! Enough of this stupid, OOC, AU crap! Let's get onto the fights, the blood, the drama! Yeah...maybe next chapter. If you have anything you want me to add to this fanfc Fight wise (like who, what, when, where, how? . Why do they call it the 5 Ws if there is a H?) either PM me or Review the chapter, yo, for details on a fight you'd like to see. : D

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND THE OCs.**

He wasn't God.

He wasn't Chuck Norris, though he sure as hell could kill him.

He was Reborn, the most trusted assassin of the Vongola Italian Mafia.

And he was currently screwed.

As Reborn stared across from him, his eyes flared up as Xanxus taunted, messing with his half of the Sky ring. Tsuna sat besides Reborn, a bored expression on his face as he watched Xanxus taunt Reborn.

Where was the Japanese Ronald McDonald when you needed some entertainment?

"Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna was jolted from his trailing thoughts to turn to look at Gokudera, who stared at him with concern. Tsuna gave him a grateful smile, though it was a bit forced.

He still didn't agree to them being his Guardians. Why would he? He barely knew them or knew if they even wanted to protect him. So why in the name of all that was Yaoi did he allow them to sit at the make-shift conference table they were currently using to discuss the Vongola title with the Varia?

Yeah, even he didn't have an answer. There goes all the Yaoi fangirls.

"Tsuna, you are day dreaming again," Yamamoto commented and Reborn flashed his arm out, effectively smacking Tsuna's head into the table. Tsuna gave a soft groan of pain and looked up, his bored expression gone to one of full alert.

"Yes?" He groaned out and rubbed his forehead, glaring sideways at Reborn.

"They asked you a-" Chrome was cut off by a knife flying past her, shutting her up.

"Ushishishi. I believe the Prince was speaking, peasant. Ushishishi, special peasant, what will you do about the rings? Everyone besides the useless peasant has only half," Bel remarked, sending an oddly shaped knife towards Levi, who silently cursed everyone in the world for hating him.

"What?" Tsuna asked, not being able to follow Bel's complex way of speaking.

"VOOOOOOOOI! HE'S ASKING IF YOU'VE AGREED TO HAVING THESE PIECES OF TRASH BE YOUR GUARDIANS!" Squalo yelled, bashing his fists on the table. Everyone whipped their head to stare at Tsuna, adding a lot of unnecessary pressure.

"A-ah-uh-um….well….." Tsuna trailed off, looking down at the table.

"I want to see if they can truly be my Guardians," Tsuna spoke and his hands tightened their grip on his pants, nervousness and panic bubbling in his chest. The room went silent.

"OH! THIS THAT ALL YOU NEEDED TO SEE TO THE EXTREME? LET ME PROTECT YOU TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, looking happy. Lussuria stared at him before blushing, squealing about 'extreme men' or something.

"Yeah Tsuna, we're already friends. Do you not think we'll protect you?" Yamamoto asked with a smile. Tsuna gave a small smile.

"But Guardians protect their boss without any expectations of being protectors. The boss doesn't need to ask them to be his Guardians, nor do they need to ask to protect him. They just do so," Tsuna spoke and turned to Xanxus.

"Xan-nii, please give me a day before answering you, if you don't mind," Tsuna spoke and Xanxus snorted in irritation.

"Just don't take your time," Xanxus snarled before standing up. He walked away from the table and his Guardians followed.

Reborn stared at everyone, noting that the Primo group wasn't with them.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, where is Giotto and them?" Reborn asked and Tsuna turn the assassin, startled. He started to stammer, his limbs flailing as his face scrunched into one of concern.

"I-I don't know! Gio-nii came back after you guys left, but the whole group was sooooo sad! I don't know what happened," Tsuna spoke and gave a sigh. Mukuro gave a small laugh.

"May I suggest that we have a day out to get to know Tsunayoshi-kun better, and vice versa?" Mukuro asked and the table went silent, pondering the idea.

**LINEBREAK**

Yamamoto was walking next to Tsuna, chatting the boy's head off about baseball. Gokudera was on Tsuna's right side (go figure) yelling at Yamamoto to shut up and not ruin Tsuna's hearing. Hibari and Mukuro were walking behind them, glaring at each other as they had a silent conversation, no words needed. Chrome was walking in the back of them all, holding Lambo who was sharing his sweets with her.

They walked down the street, different stores catching their interest. Reborn had left, saying he had to discuss some things with the Ninth. Tsuna shook his head, seeing Ryohei ahead of them jogging. Just as Tsuna was about to take a step forward, he was violently pulled back, a potted plant falling at the spot he was going to step to.

Tsuna's eyes were wide as his head turned to see Gokudera staring seriously at the pot while Yamamoto, who had no smile, stared at the woman above them who was apologizing profoundly.

Tsuna stared at them shocked, realizing that they had just protected him without any warnings. Even if they hadn't, though, the pot would have moved over a few feet before crashing in front of him. Why? God liked messing with people's minds and seeing them scream about ghost pots sure was amusing.

"T-thanks," Tsuna stuttered as the two boys turned their protective gazes to him. They beamed at him before guiding him around the broken pot. The rest followed.

"That was pretty good," Tsuna commented, kind of surprised that they had such good reflexes. Any normal person wouldn't have seen the pot fall until it was too late.

Gokudera beamed like a proud puppy while Yamamoto flashed a smile. Mukuro gave a laugh, watching as Tsuna walked back to stand in between Mukuro and Hibari. Gokudera and Yamamoto raised an eyebrow but said nothing, watching the boy do what he wanted.

"So, what are you two going to do to act as my Guardians?" Tsuna asked with a slight teasing tone. Hibari and Mukuro were almost like Alaude and Daemon. Therefore, he knew these boys were probably going to act indifferent or perverted….in Mukuro's case to the situation of protecting Tsuna as a Guardian. Simple fact. A cloud stays near the sky but doesn't always protect it and the mist is always with the sky but never associating with it.

"Kufufufu, you want to be protected? I can easily use my arms as a shield or…" Mukuro trailed off as Hibari whirled a tonfa at the pineapple head. Chrome gave a tired sigh in the back of the three, shaking her head. Hibari growled death threats at the pineapple while Tsuna gave a smile.

"Hmph. As if I'd protect someone like you. A herbivore needs to learn to protect himself," Hibari huffed out and Tsuna's smile flinched slightly. He walked backwards, meeting Chrome and Lambo.

"Hey there," Tsuna greeted, the two greeting him back. Chrome gave him a calculating look.

"You might not know this, but you have an illusion placed on you right now. One made by Mukuro-sama. I'm helping him at the moment, since his attention is being taken by Hibari-san, but he's using an illusion to make you appear as someone else. He's changed your appearance," Chrome explained and looked down at the ground.

"You might not find us acceptable to be your Guardians, because you've grown a bond with the First Generation Guardians and Boss, but don't compare us. We are who we are, and so are the first Guardians. It does hurt us when you say you don't want us to be our Boss, because then we think that we are useless towards you. Just because you've grown close to Giotto-san and them doesn't mean you can't grow close to us," Chrome spoke quietly, her gaze trailing up to meet Tsuna's. He blinked at her.

"We can't be replacements, and we don't want to be substitutes. We want to be the Tenth Generation Vongola Mafia Guardians, whether you accept us or not. We will protect you without any commands from you, and will care for you even if you don't care for us," Chrome continued.

"You've already accepted Lambo-kun, so why not us?" Chrome asked with a pleading look. Tsuna moved to look up at the sky.

"Because when I see you all as my Guardians…then Gio-nii and the rest will leave. That's the deal. Until I get my official Guardians, Giotto-tachi **were the replacements**. Not you guys. Them," Tsuna whispered softly, looking at Chrome with a pained look. The girl gave a confused blink.

"I don't understand…" Chrome spoke and Tsuna shook his head.

"Giotto, Knuckles, Asari, G, Alaude, Daemon, and Lampo aren't suppose to be alive. But they are. They were brought back to life for one reason, and one reason only. Protecting me. Not because I am the Vongola Tenth Mafia Boss, but because of something else. Something I was born entitled. It is different from the Vongola title of boss," Tsuna spoke and slowly stopped walking, Chrome stopping in front of him slightly before turning to call to the others to wait. They did, watching Tsuna and Chrome.

"When I accept you all as my Guardians…Giotto and the other will go back to their eternal sleep. Kami-sama broke the rules of life and death by bringing them back. They are a walking sin, if you would call it. No being should be brought back to the depths of death, not even a God. But Kami-sama broke that rule and brought those seven back to protect me. Why? Because I always have to be protected," Tsuna explained and he saw the rest of his _friends _come to stop in front of him.

"And as you've said, I have a bond with Giotto and the others. I don't want them to leave. When I accept my official Guardians, they'll go away, and I don't want that," Tsuna muttered as he moved a hand to push his bangs back, a painful gleam in his eyes.

"But you have Lambo as your official Guardian…but Lampo is still there…" Yamamoto spoke, entering the chat as he pointed out the fact. Tsuna shook his head.

"Lambo is much too young to protect me, and I have to have accepted _all _of my Guardians, not just one," Tsuna explained and sighed, crouching down on the ground. Chrome bit her lip and looked around. She instantly spotted a out-side café and pointed to it.

They moved to one of the café tables and sat down, waiting for Tsuna to continue.

"The story…about the child of Kami-sama and Haha Naru Shizen…it is a true story. And I'm not the suspected child, I am-!" Tsuna was cut off as hands covered his mouth, pulling him out of his seat.

"Well, well, well. We come to the mortal whelm and find our cute little nephew speaking of the secretive secret. If Sora-nee found out, she'd explode. But, _**that'd be funny to see,**_" Two voices spoke and everyone blinked, seeing a pair of twins standing behind Tsuna, each having a hand covering Tsuna's mouth.

Both were male, and were a head taller or two taller than Tsuna. The first one had short white hair, his grey eyes clearly seen since his bangs were pinned back with black bobby-pins. He wore a white short sleeve shirt with a cute anime-picture of a Cloud and wore grey body-hugging jeans with black shoes. He smiled at the group, his other arm moving to wrap around Tsuna's shoulder.

The second one had solid grey hair, his grey eyes getting covered up by his bangs, which hung in front of his face. He was dressed in a grey tank top with a white short sleeve zip-up jacket and black body-hugging jeans, black shoes covering his face. His other arm slid around Tsuna's waist and both boys placed their chin either on Tsuna's head or shoulder, staring at the shocked group boredly.

"Mou, Tsu-chan. Sora-nee is going to get the money we betted," the white haired boy spoke as he moved away from Tsuna, the grey haired boy following. Tsuna whirled around, hugging the two before giving them a confused look.

"Bet? Since when do you guys bet? And on what?" Tsuna asked with a confused tone and the twins shared a look.

"_**We betted on how long you'd be able to keep your mouth shut about Onii-sama and Onee-sama," **_the twins explained in unison, their voices monotone. Tsuna blinked.

"Ah, minne-san, this is Kumo," Tsuna introduced, pointing to the white haired male.

"And this is Kiri. Strange names, I know, but yeah…." Tsuna spoke awkwardly as he pointed to the grey haired boy. The twins gave a smirk at the group, which were now pondering how Tsuna knew such strange people. Hibari and Mukuro stare at the twins before realization flashed through their eyes.

"You!" Both men exclaimed as they stared at the twins. The twins blinked before their mouths opened slightly in a lazy manner.

"_**Oh," **_the two spoke as they remembered the two boys. They turned to Tsuna before looking at the soon-to-be Mist and Cloud Guardians.

"You were the two men who helped me," Mukuro explained and Tsuna gave a secretive smile while Hibari stared at Kumo.

"You were the herbivore who didn't fight me," Hibari hissed out as he drew out his tonfas.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we're on a free-day-date. Bye," Kumo explained before grabbing his twin by the arm and literally skipping away from the group, who now questioned the 'coolness' of the twins.

Tsuna turned to them, scratching his neck nervously.

"I guess I could still tell you…" Tsuna spoke but then shook his head.

"Do you want to know?" Tsuna asked and the stares of his soon-to-be-guardians. They all nodded their heads and he gave a sigh.

"The story, with the child….I'm not the suspected child. I _am _the child," Tsuna confessed and the group blinked, letting the words sink in. Wait, what?

"I DON'T FOLLOW TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei spoke, speaking for the first time since they began their little walk. Tsuna gave a soft smile.

"I have two sets of parents. Maman and Iemitsu is one of them. Kami-sama and Haha Naru Shizen is the other," Tsuna explained and everyone froze.

"Coursing through my veins is the blood of the Gods. My blue eyes are the mark that I am not of the human population, well, not completely. Sora-nee, Raijin-nii, Kumo-nii, and Kiri-nii….they are all Gods. They are the siblings of Haha Naru Shizen and therefore the siblings-in-laws to Kami-sama. Not only that, but they are his helpers in keeping the balance of the universe," Tsuna explained and then gave a soft smile as he saw looks of confusion on everyone's faces, besides Lambo.

"The roles of the Guardians come from Sora-nee-sama and them. The roles were originally taken from the proclamation Okaa-sama (Mother Nature) stated to the beginning of my mother's family. She stated that the Sky, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Thunder, Sun, and Mist would protect her child and they took that and used it as the Guardians of the Sky, the title of their Mafia Boss. Basically, the whole reason the Mafias have their Guardians and their titles is because of me and my God-family," Tsuna explained and everyone blinked.

"T-then…you are some sort of Prince?" Chrome stuttered with a small blush. The girl loved her Shoujo Manga, huh?

Tsuna gave a whole-hearted laugh.

"In a way. So this is why Gio-nii-tachi is here, alive," Tsuna explained and smiled widely.

"By the way, I can't die from normal human illnesses. Cancer or anything like that doesn't affect me. I also can't die from getting shot by a bullet, getting hit by a car, or anything like that. Outou-sama (Kami-sama) plays around with the rules and had made it so that the only way I can die is by normal age-related death," Tsuna explained and everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

Lucky.

"W-whoa…." Yamamoto breathed out and Gokudera nodded his head, processing everything. Tsuna smiled widely. He stood up from his seat, looking at all their facial expressions.

"It doesn't matter," Mukuro spoke aloud. Everyone turned to him.

"Even if you said you were the Prince of Uke Land (**TABOO WORD!**) I'd still demand that I be one of your two Mist Guardians," Mukuro spoke and everyone else at the café table nodded. Tsuna gave a look of surprise, ignoring the fact that the evil Taboo Word was spoken and gave a grateful smile towards them.

"I have to go," he spoke and the group followed him back to where the Varia and Tsuna's group had first had their meeting.

**LINEBREAK –CRIES-**

Tsuna stood in front of Xanxus and the rest of the Varia, Giotto and his group behind Tsuna along with Reborn and the others. Everyone blinked, staring at Tsuna, who continued to look at Xanxus with a determined gaze. He opened his mouth and silence fell upon the whole room. Giotto and his Guardians looked down at the ground sadly, looks of pain and longing across their faces.

"I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, accept Gokudera Hayato as my Storm Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi as my Rain Guardian, Lambo Bovino as my Thunder Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei as my Sun Guardian, Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo as my Mist Guardians, and Hibari Kyouya as my Cloud Guardian. I also hereby accept the role as the Mafia-boss to be," Tsuna spoke in a soft voice, his new Guardians staring at him with huge, shock filled eyes. Xanxus handed over the other half of the rings and everyone watched as the rings were completed.

The moment the last ring was completed, Giotto and his group started to glow.


	7. Born Trained

**Reaper: **Yeah, it is kind of short. Sorry. I didn't want fight scenes to get too long and boring (how can a battle scene get boring?) so I had to just...yeah... Anyways, hopefully you like that chapter. I don't. LOL. Okay, I do somewhat. Just not a lot. Heheeehee. And I hope you can't wait for the surprise I have in store~

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY THE OCs AND THE PLOT. **

Tsuna whirled towards them, his face crumpling into one of pain and sorrow as he tackled Giotto into a hug, tears already falling.

"This isn't goodbye Tsunayoshi," Giotto spoke in a mature voice as he saw his friends and Guardians slowly start to blow away like grains of sand. They all looked close to tears and said their goodbyes before blowing away. Giotto gave Tsuna a final tight squeeze before he too disappeared. Tsuna sniffled, watching as the wind carried them away.

Reborn coughed, gaining the attention of Tsuna, who turned to him with tears trailing down his eyes.

"N-now that we have the official Guardians and boss, let us train. The Varia can help," Reborn spoke and Yamamoto and Gokudera (who had grown to be the closest to Tsuna out of everyone else) moved to help the boy stop crying.

"T-training?" Tsuna choked out, his face paling as he saw a demonic smirk take over Reborn's face.

Holy crap.

**LINEBREAK**

Because the Authoress didn't want Tsuna to go all angsty and be in some form of self-sorrow for the whole chapter, she bitch-slapped him and he currently wore a smile as well as a swollen cheek. Ouch.

Reborn had somehow taken the Varia as well as Tsuna and _his _Guardians too a deserted island in less than a minute, something that confused the young boy greatly.

"This is where we will be training," Reborn explained and everyone blinked, looking around.

"I will now pair you up with your Guardians counterpart. Gokudera, you will go with Bel. Yamamoto, you will go with Squalo. Ryohei, you will go with Lussuria. Mukuro and Chrome, you will go with Mammon. Hibari, since the Varia doesn't have a Cloud Guardian, I'll train you. Dame-Tsuna, you'll train with Xanxus. Alright then, get out of my face and go work up a sweat for the sake of fangirls," Reborn spoke and no on, I mean NO ONE, questioned his choice of words.

He was Reborn.

"U-uh….Reborn….what about Lambo and Levi?" Tsuna meekly asked, only to squeal with Reborn turned to him with a glare.

"I said who needed to train. Lambo, you can work with Ryohei. Levi…be m replacement lackey since a certain helmet wearing baby isn't around. Go get me an espresso," Reborn demanded and Levi silently cursed the Gods for hating him. He dragged his feet as he moved to some how get the drink. Reborn smirked.**(1)**

"Alright then, let's get to work," Reborn spoke and everyone nodded.

**Cue Moving Pictures – Never song….or Michael Jackson/Fall Out Boy – Beat It… **_(2)_

Bel walked up to Gokudera and smacked his shoulder roughly, making Gokudera growl.

"Ushishishi, was a weak peasant you are," Bel stated with a shit-eating grin, his teeth a sparkling white that would make even **Chip Skylark **jealous. **(3)**

Gokudera instantly whipped his dynamite out, throwing it at Bel who jumped out of the way, his throwing knives hitting the strings of the lit dynamite before he pulled them back to him with his wire.

"Ushishishi, this will be a great fight," Bel commented before jumping backwards as he lured Gokudera away from the group.

"VOOOOOOI! LET ME MAKE YOU MY 101 KILL!" Squalo yelled as he charged at Yamamoto, who drew his sword in time to block the silver swordsman. Yamamoto gave a forced laugh as he was pushed back before side-stepping Squalo, spinning slightly before making a dash towards a random direction, heading into the forested area. Squalo charged after him, thirsting for a good fight.

Lambo smacked Lussuria in the knee, making the homosexual man blink as Lambo flashed a magazine. Tsuna nearly screamed his head off as he saw it was a **Fangirl's daily BL love story~! **Magazine, something he thought he hid from the young boy. Lussuria instantly became interested as he saw the bold words **GAY **and **SENSEI **on it before chasing after the cow boy towards a random direction, Ryohei following them while yelling about EXTREME chasing.

Mammon gave a sigh, knowing everyone was moving to give themselves space. Such a unnecessary amount of work for NO MONEY.

"Yare, yare," Mammon muttered before seeing his vision twist around. No, wait, that was Mukuro.

"Oya, oya. It seems everyone is leaving to give themselves space. Why don't we move away as well, hm, MY Chrome?" Mukuro asked as he hummed the girl's name. Chrome gave a nod, gripping onto her copy of Mukuro's trident. Mammon gave a bored sigh before flashing away, the two illusionists following the baby. **(4)**

Reborn gave a shake of his head before dodging one of Hibari's tonfas.

"Wao. Come at me with all you're strength, old man," Hibari snapped at the grown man. Reborn almost twitched his eyebrow before he pushed Hibari back into a part of the forest with his gun, leaving Tsuna and Xanxus to stand in the rocky clearing.

"….." Both Skies looked at each other wordlessly. Xanxus pulled out his guns while Tsuna slipped his gloves on and popped a pill in his mouth.

**A storm was brewing….**

Gokudera growled, seeing as Bel was using some sort of trick to allow his knives to float in the air like that. Dammit, what was it?

He jumped out of the way as a wave of knives impaled the tree he had been standing next too. Gokudera then moved behind a tree and gave a breath, trying to calm down.

_Think…think…_Gokudera thought, trying to remain calm and steady. He looked at the explosives in his hand and smirked.

He wasn't called **Smokin' Bomb Hayato **for nothing. Nor for the fact that he was Smokin' hot himself.

Gokudera threw a bomb at Bel, watching as it went off, creating a smoke screen.

Bel gave a cough, waving a hand as smoke filled his vision. He saw a shadow rush straight at him before he threw a knife in the direction. Not a moment later he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned, seeing no one. The prince blinked, not that you could see it, and stood frozen as the smoke slowly faded.

Gokudera stood there, a smirk in place. Bel raised an eyebrow before he heard it.

The sound of a bomb burning the string.

He moved, just in time to see a bomb placed in his back pocket. Oh SH-

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

**Rain was dripping….**

Yamamoto and Squalo slowly crashed through the trees and bushes, landing in a stream. Yamamoto blinked, looking at his watery reflection in time to see Squalo swinging his sword at him from behind. He rolled out of the way, soaking his clothing and hair as he splashed away from the short-tempered man.

"**Sakamaku Ame!**" Yamamoto yelled, his sword slicing through the water to bring waves of water up from the lake. He then proceeded to duck, his sword protectively out in front of his as Squalo slashed at the waves of water.

"VOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo yelled out as he moved towards the younger boy. Yamamoto gave a forced laugh, a small bead of sweat trailing down his cheek.

Squalo swung his sword like hand to the side, trying to catch Yamamoto's ribs.

"**Shibuki Ame!**" Yamamoto yelled as he spun with his sword, creating a whirlwind type shield. Squalo was thrown back and he blinked at the teenager.  
"VOOOOOI! YOU LEANRED THE **SHIGURE SOEN RYU** STYLE. Well, so did I," Squalo spoke with a smirk as he charged at Yamamoto once again.

**The Sun shined brightly at Thunder clashed…**

Lambo stopped as they got on the top of a cliff. Ryohei and Lussuria panted slightly as they saw the cow-printed child give a secretive smirk.

"Tsuna-nii was a real life saver when he decided to get his one friend Spanner **(5)** to tamper with this," Lambo spoke in a serious tone, causing both Sun Guardians to raise an eyebrow at the child. They looked at each other before turning back to Lambo, who suddenly had a purple bazooka in his hands.

**POOF**

As a pink smoke covered the area, the Sun Guardians could only stare as an older man's voice rang out, coughing filling the air.

"Yare, yare. If my memory serves me, we're training because Reborn wanted to get Tsuna's mind off Gio-nii's parting," a man spoke and Lussuria's jaw nearly dethatched itself as a rather sexy man stood there, his black hair curly and his right eye closed. He had his hands in his pocket and a lollipop was in his mouth.

"Oh, Luss-nii, Ryohei-nii, nice to see you again. You guys must be shocked to see me like this. Allow me to explain. I am Lambo from ten years in the future," Lambo explained and pointed to the bazooka at his feet.

"This is the Ten Year Bazooka. It allows whoever is hit by the missile to switch places with their future self. It use to have a time limit of 5 minutes but then Tsuna-nii's one scientific genius nerd, Spanner, tampered with it and got it so that the time is 15 minutes," Lambo explained and then went on to explain the rest of the Bazooka's details.

"I AM EXTREMELY CONFUSED!" Ryohei yelled while Lussuria just continued to stare, inwardly squealing about how Lambo was his type. Fifteen year old Lambo smirked, his horns (they just noticed he wore horns) sparking with electricity.

"THUNDER SET!" Lambo yelled and instantly rumbling of the sky was heard. Everyone paused from their battles as lightning came from from the sky, hitting Lambo head on. His horns started to take in the lightning until his horns were almost ready to explode.

"**Elettrico Cornata!**" Lambo yelled and charged towards Lussuria.

Lussuria blinked and simply side-stepped Lambo, watching as he crashed into a bolder.

….

"GA MA N," Lambo wheezed as Ryohei moved in front of Lussuria's line of sight.

"**MAXIMUM CANNON!**" Ryohei yelled as he threw his fist as Lussuria.

**Mist swirls close to the ground….**

Mukuro, Chrome, and Mammon paused as an explosion sounded near the cliff. Mukuro chuckled silently as he already knew who caused the explosion. The lightning on the other hand…

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome sounded and Mukuro turned, seeing Mammon taking chains off what seemed to be an indigo pacifier.

"Saa….I suppose we shall start. Everyone seems to be turning this training into a full on fight. I couldn't hold it against them. They want to test you to see if you cal protect the little Uke," Mammon spoke, Mukuro and Chrome blinking at his nick-name for their _boss. _

"Let's see what you can do," Mammon spoke as the world around them started to twist and turn, the background spiraling into a blur of colors. Chrome shuffled closer to Mukuro out of pure instinct and the man gave a small laugh, his red eye's kanji changing.

The kanji stopped on three before suddenly they were surrounded by wild tigers. Mammon's mouth opened slightly as he flew out of the way as the wild beast lunged at him.

**Clouds floated on the wind…..**

Reborn dodged once again as Hibari threw his arm to the side, his tonfa connecting with Reborn's gun. Reborn gave a joyful smirk, happy that he could _play _around with the young Skylark. He shot a few rubber bullets at Hibari, who easily deflected them. Hibari paced forward, is face darkened as he gave a irritated growl.

"Calm down birdie. We're just getting started," Hibari said with a teasing smirk, making Hibari's frustration grow. Thick needles sprouted from the tonfas, making the metal weapons look even scarier.

"Kami Korosu," Hibari growled out and charged at Reborn, who gave a smirk. Time for the Chaos Shot~

**The Sky glowed its normal blue, incased in all of the chaos around it…**

Tsuna and Xanxus paused momentarily when they heard yet another boom. Seriously, what were they doing? This wasn't a full-out bloody war, Kami-sama's sake. Just a simple training…..right?

"Ah!" Tsuna gasped as he ducked out of the way, tumbling away from Xanxus's Dying Will bullets. What the hell?

His guns glowed, his Flames of Wrath being stored into the Dying Will Bullets before he unleashed the charged up bullets. Tsuna shot flames out of his gloves, easily launching himself away from the attack. He skidded away from the newly made crater in the ground and tuned to stare at Xanxus with his orange, flame-colored eyes which held a cool and calm look. He frowned slightly.

"You really need to take anger management classes," Tsuna commented quietly, making Xanxus's eyebrow twitch.

"Don't start sounding like that old hag of a Goddess," Xanxus growled, and almost everyone stopped fighting when the Sky, the literal _SKY _flashes red.

Everyone then stopped as the earth started to shake. They all blinked before racing back to Tsuna, his Guardians feeling the need to protect him.

As they all reached the clearing they froze, seeing a blue haired girl soar from the sky and crash into Xanxus, where she immediately started to violently shake him.

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, FAG-ASS!" The girl screamed ferociously. Tsuna had gone out of HDW mode and was now trying to pull the girl of Xanxus. The girl started to throw her clawed nails in the air, trying to scratch the man.

"IMA KILL YOU!" She screeched and Tsuna held her back as she flailed around. Xanxus taunted her, making Squalo smack his forehead.

"VOOOOOOOOI! DON'T TAUNT SORA-SAMA, DAMN BOSS!" Squalo yelled as he trudged up to the three, easily taking Sora from Tsuna's hands.

"I AM NOT AN OLD HAG, YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND LET YOU BURN IN HELL!" Sora screamed. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna…is this one of those Gods you were talking about?" Reborn asked and Sora instantly stiffened, turning to look at Tsuna with wide, WIDE eyes.

"Y-you told them? TSU-TSU-BOO-CHAN!" Sora wailed as she flung herself at Tsuna, crushing him in a hug. She then glared at everyone. She stood up straight, going cold and serious.

She was bipolar if you haven't noticed.

"I am Sora, Goddess of the sky. I am the younger sister of Haha Naru Shizen, or Mother Nature as some call her, and I am one of the loyal followers of Kami-sama. I am like a older sister to Tsunayoshi, even though I am technically his aunt," Sora explained.

"If Tsunayoshi has trusted you enough to make you're his appointed Guardians and to reveal his secret, then I suppose you can have my trust. But just be warned, I watch you. I WATCH ALL OF YOU," Sora spoke in a creepy, stalkerish voice as she turned to smile at Tsuna.

"We've been watching the fights from up in the castle, yo. Did you know we get Direct TV up there?" Sora spoke in a squeaky voice. Gokudera and Yamamoto sweat dropped, freaked out by Sora just as much as they were with Nana.

"Er…no. Anyways, now that you scared Xan-Xan-boo-chan, you can leave now," Tsuna spoke with a innocent smile, making Sora squeal and glomp him.

"I WON'T GIVE YOU TO ANYONE, EVEN THOUGH WE ALREADY KNOW WHO YOUR FUTURE LOVER IS~!" Sora all but claimed and everyone gave her a 'WTF' look.

"WHAT? Sora-onee-sama, please get off-oh?" Tsuna blinked as the blue haired girl was pulled off Sora and thrown over someone's shoulder, flying in the air. She was sent back into the sky and disappeared into think air before she touched the clouds.

Raijin stood there, glaring at he spot he chunked Sora at. He then turned to Tsuna, bowed, kissed his forehead and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Everyone stood there, unable to explain what just happened.

"Uh….yeah…you will most likely meet the rest of my God family when you take the Guardian Inheritance test," Tsuna spoke lightly, and his Guardians turned to him.

"What test?" They all asked confused.

"The Guardian Inheritance Test. Just because you are my Guardians doesn't mean you are officially acknowledged as my Guardians. The Gods of the elements have to acknowledge you as well as the first Guardians," Tsuna explained, his eyes darkening slightly.

"When will that start?" Chrome asked and Tsuna turned to the sky.

"Whenever the Gods feel fit," Tsuna explained and gave a sad smile.

– We all know what he's talking about. Skull, my dear readers. Skull. HE'S SO CUTE~

– Hey, you gotten get into the mood with the right music, don't you?

**- **Chip Skylark is a cartoon character from the popular show Fairly Odd Parents. He sings a song about his 'Shiny Teeth and Me'…..yeah….Justin Timberlake SPOOF right there.

– You are now probably wondering why Skull and Mammon are mentioned as babies while Reborn is as tall as the eye can see~. Sorry…. Well, we'll get to that. We'll get to that in due time.

– HE WILL APPEAR IN THIS STORY, CHA! I absolutely squealed when I saw the 14/15 year old Spanner. HE WAS SO ADORABLE!~!


	8. Born Alive

**Reaper: **I. AM. ALIVE! -falls to the floor- Hey there. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I am so sorry. The truth is, I've been busy. School started up and I've gotten got in having to start High School. I AM A FRESHMEN. SCARY! So I've been either completely to tired to write or having to do loads of homework. Seriously, only the third week and they've already given out a few grades worth of work and homework. Uhg. So, anyways, I decided to at least post something. So here you go. Hopefully this isn't a total fail chapter. But, I wanted to introduce some characters and have some foreshadowing.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND THE OCs. **

"Tsu-kun, wake up. Tsu-kun?" Nana peeked into her son's room, seeing him curled into a ball, hugging his pillow to his chest. He gave a cute yawn before blinking his eyes open. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Ima up, I'm up," Tsuna slurred, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He stood up and stretched, his body leaning to the side slightly.

"Good morning," Tsuna spoke to his mother as he gave her a hug. Nana returned it joyfully and smiled.

"Good morning to you to. Ah, it is getting colder out. Also, happy early birthday," Nana exclaimed and gave Tsuna a kiss on the forehead. Tsuna smiled.

"Ah, will…will _they _be coming tomorrow for my birthday?" Tsuna asked as he moved to grab his uniform. Nana nodded her head cheerfully and Tsuna smiled.

"Okay, I am going to go get in the shower," Tsuna spoke and walked past his mother. He looked down the hall, seeing the thousands of bedroom doors, and his eyes grew sad at the last door at the end of the hall. He moved to the bathroom and started the water.

Before I continue on with the story, let me first explain the scenery of the God's Kingdom.

It wasn't like the cartoons you see where they have cities or houses built on clouds. No, nothing like that. Actually, the God's Kingdom couldn't be called Heaven, for the mere thought was completely different.

There were clouds. Sure, in the gold sky. Yes, gold sky. The clouds were a pure white, sky a sun-kissed gold, and the air was fresh and clean. The grass was a healthy green, no dried, brown spots in sight. Old styled Japanese buildings surrounded the area, each having a different colored seal painted on the roofs.

Rainbows and water fountains were in the background, giving a pure and innocent feel to the air. The sun shinned brightly and unicorns flew around in the air.

Seriously. Blame Sora for the unicorns.

Loud thumping could be heard as a beautiful woman, her earthy green hair trailing behind her like silky river falls, walked on the wooden walk-way surrounding a Japanese house. Her clear sky blue eyes were shinning with wisdom passed her appearance's age, a soft smile gracing her lips.

She wore a plain white Japanese kimono, showing that it was indoor attire. She stopped at a bamboo sliding door and slowly slid it open, bowing her head to whoever was in the room.

"Shizen, my love, do not bow to me," a soft, silky voice spoke as Shizen picked her head up, sky blue eyes meeting pale yellow ones. A man sat on a cushion, his extremely long white hair cascading over his shoulder as his slim face was tilted up slightly. He gave a charming smile, motioning for the woman to come into the room.

Shizen complied, walking over to sit in front of him in a formal bow. The man, wearing a plain white male's kimono matching Shizen's, touched her cheek.

"My beautiful wife, please forget your manners in my presence. It seems weird when you have Sora running around in nothing but a bound chest and a pair of short shorts…" The man spoke, looking slightly disturbed. Shizen's cheeks swelled red, her eyes flaming.

"SORA!" Shizen screamed loudly, making the man jump. Instantly Sora crashed into the room, the twins behind her, all wearing a bewilded expression.

"What did I tell you about running around in only a pair of short shorts and those stupid bandages on your chest?" Shizen scolded as she grabbed Sora's ear, pulling her to kneel in front of her as she blew steam. The three males in the room looked at the scene with amusement, wanting to see a cat fight.

"Kiri, Kumo, take her and go to the human world. Go look for a present or something for Tsunayoshi," Shizen instructed and the twins grabbed a bawling Sora, disappearing in a gust of wind.

"Wow, what would the mortals think if they knew their great Kami-sama married such a woman?" The man asked with a playful smirk, moving to hug Shizen. They embraced, Shizen smiling blissfully.

"Tsunayoshi's birthday is tomorrow. We will be visiting him and his new Guardians, correct?" Shizen asked and Kami nodded.

"Well then, I'll be at the pools of communication. Really, we have so many magical items and it wouldn't kill anyone to install telephones?" Shizen muttered with a shake of her head before shuffling out of the room. Kami chuckled to himself, loving that woman so much.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

"Good morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted while Gokudera bowed, repeating his extremely long speech to greet Tsuna. Tsuna sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"Good morning Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke, a smirk in place. Tsuna blinked, taking a wary step back. That smirk had a hidden meaning. A scary, give-you-hell meaning.

"Oh, Reborn-san, happy birthday!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a huge smile. Reborn gave a smirk of gratitude and continued his way into the school building. Tsuna blinked.

"Reborn's birthday is today?" The small boy asked. His two friends nodded. Tsuna titled his head to the side.

"Then would you know if he'd like to have a joint birthday party with me? My mother wants to invite you guys. Meet the family," Tsuna explained and both his taller friends gave smiles. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Meet the….family…?" All three asked and Tsuna nodded his head, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Yep, my **other **family," Tsuna explained and walked into his desk.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Tsuna rushed down the street, school already finished. The day had passed by in a blink of an eye and he was now impatiently forcing his legs to move as fast as they could, wanting to reach his house. He had ignored everyone who had tried to stop him from leaving the campus, even going as far as to dodge Hibari's oncoming tonfa attack.

He reached his front door, yanking it open. His blue eyes landed on an angelic figure, her earthy green hair pulled into a long braid and her sky blue eyes staring into Tsuna's. They both stood frozen, each taking in the sight of the one in front of them. It was ruined, however, when a man with long white hair and pale yellow eyes collected Tsuna into his arms.

"Tsunayoshi," the man muttered into Tsuna's hair as he then began to twirl the boy around. Tsuna gave an embarrassed yell while the woman giggled.

Nana appeared from the kitchen, a tray of drinks and snacks in hand. She gave a loving smile at the scene.

"Nana-chan, don't they look so cute together? A very father-son moment, wouldn't you agree?" The beautiful woman asked as she smiled protectively as Tsuna nearly crashed into a glass vase while trying to get his footing. The man laughed and hugged Tsuna more, looking absolutely at bliss.

"Hai, Shizen-sama," Nana spoke in the same over-protective tone, her hands inching towards Tsuna to pull him away from the man. Shizen moved, pulling Tsuna to have his back against her chest. She snuggled into his head of hair, a small blush on her face.

"Let's move to the couch," the woman mumbled, shuffling backwards until she collapsed onto the sofa, Tsuna falling into her laps since he was still tangled in her arms.

The moment was ruined when Shizen lifted her head sharply up, her blue eyes narrowed as the front door opened.

"Nana-san, we're back!" Levi's voice rang through the house as the Varia walked in, Reborn's group following. They all paused, blinking at the scene that was in front of them.

Tsuna was in the arms of some strange lady, an unfamiliar man was sitting beside them, sipping on some tea while Nana was sitting across from them, Lambo and I-Pin next to her munching on snacks.

Not the most normal thing to see when Tsuna looked absolutely content in the woman's arms.

"Tsuna….who is that?" Yamamoto asked with a blink as Kyoko moved into the living room, a brunette haired girl following. They held a cake, a smile on their faces.

"Nana-san, this is Haru. Haru, this is Nana-san, Tsu-kun's mother. Nana-san, do you mind if we use your kitchen?" Kyoko asked with a smile and Nana shook her head, gesturing for the girls to follow her into the kitchen.

"Ah, guys, these two are my mother and father, Kami-sama and Haha Haru Shizen," Tsuna introduced with a huge smile, his hands intertwining with Kami's.

Yes, I repeat, completely NORMAL.

Reborn raised an eyebrow, finding everything interesting. I mean, when do you have Kami-sama in a living room, sipping tea while his wife is squeezing a child to death?

Yeah, never.

They all shuffled into the living room, taking seats around to watch Tsuna snuggle closer to his mother, a blissful expression showing.

"Okaa-san, Outou-san, this is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyoko, and…ah, HARU! Yeah, Haru. And you've already met the Varia," Tsuna introduced with a huge smile. They all nodded.

"Well now, let's talk. So, which one of you is going to court my adorable, defenseless son?" Shizen asked with a pure, innocent smile they hid truly demonic growls. Everyone felt a shiver go down their spine as they blinked away the image of the Devil behind her back.

Holy-!

"Ahem. Seeing as Tsuna is going to be the Tenth Boss, he has to focus on training, not love," Reborn spoke out and Xanxus nodded silently to himself, being the closet-overprotective person he was for the brunette.

"Ah~! What a good answer. That's better than yours, Xan-Xan-Raccoon-chan!" Sora burst into the room, a huge smile in place. Instantly she was dodging bullets, Xanxus promising death.

"WHAT IS WITH THE RACCOON PART, TRASH?" Xanxus yelled and Tsuna shook his head. Xanxus huffed, glaring.

"Xanxus-kun, would you be a dear and go take our group to get our order of sushi we asked for at this near-by sushi place? Takeshi Yamamoto's father's place, actually," Kami spoke with a demanding tone, Xanxus instantly straightening up in respect.

"Sure, Kami-sama," Xanxus grumbled, Sora smacking him on the shoulder before running out of the house yelling 'TAG'. Xanxus and his group followed hastily, most of them trying to join in with Xanxus's blood bath.

"Now that we have some privacy, let's chat. You all are Tsuna's guardians, right? You truly are the descendents of the first Guardians," Kami spoke and everyone froze.

"Say what?" Gokudera asked with a confused blink.

"You heard me, boy. You all are the direct descendents of the First Guardians. You carry their blood, as well as their title. Did you not notice the similarities in your personalities or appearances?" Kami asked with a calm smile, his eyes hard and straight forward. The silence answered him.

"See. It was to be that you'd be Tsuna's Guardians. We want the best for our precious son," Kami spoke and moved a hand, pulling Tsuna to sit in his lap. Reborn smirked as Tsuna's beet red face.

"Now, you will have to protect Tsuna from many enemy Mafia families, like a certain few I know," Kami spoke and a flash of a red head passed through his mind, rage glowing in his eyes.

"As well as perverted, Pedobear-wanna be- siblings," Shizen chimed in, **an image of a smirking black haired man with a pink haired girl with rainbow highlights invading her thoughts.**

She gave a painful smile and turned to see Tsuna now secretly catching glances at Hibari and Mukuro. Shizen smiled, seeing that already, these boys were taking her Tsuna away from her. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei needed to step their game up.

Fast.

"So, how has your day been, my sweet little angel?" Shizen asked as she pinched Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna's cheeks flamed up and he stuttered. Reborn and the group gave a soft smile.

"It's fine. Now that I have friends," Tsuna spoke and flashed a charming smile to his Guardians.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

They had just finished dinner. They all sat around in one of Nana's larger rooms (once again, they didn't question how this didn't break the laws of reality). They were all sitting comfortably, chatting among themselves like gossip girls, looking relaxed and excited.

Shizen looked at Reborn, who was leaning against the wall near the door. She swayed over to him, looking like a elegant creature of light.

"So, how have you been, Reborn? Are you still cursing the gods for the body you are currently in?" Shizen asked in a hushed tone, watching Reborn's facial expression. A flash of pain and anger was seen, but he kept his poker face.

"Heh. Me? Curse you for letting me keep my body while my comrades, the other five, were turned into helpless, defenses babies? _No, why would I ever be cursing you?_" Reborn asked, his voice sneering with a sarcastic tone as he glared hell-flames at the woman.

"It was fated so you'd be able to assist Tsunayoshi later on in life. After all, what could you teach him in the body of a baby? Nothing," Shizen snapped at him, her eyes swirling with a protective, secretive like emotion.

"You'll do anything as long as it benefits Dame-Tsuna, huh?" Reborn hissed out and Shizen gave a cold smile.

"He is my son. My only son. I love him more than my husband. Tsunayoshi is my first child. My _only _child. It is rare for a God to succeed in passing their blood to a mortal, but I succeeded. Even if I send this world to the basking heat of Hell, it'll be to benefit Tsunayoshi," Shizen spoke, a cold, serious, dangerous tone playing on her tongue. Reborn already had Leon transform into a gun, waiting for an attack.

Kami coughed, gaining the attention of everyone. He casted Shizen a look before patting Tsuna's head.

"As Tsuna may have told you, you'll have to go through a inheritance exam, correct?" Kami asked and everyone nodded.

He smiled.

"Well then, your tests start now," he announced and Tsuna gave a shrill cry when he was suddenly swallowed up by a black hole.


	9. Thunder is Born

**_DISLCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ONLY THE OCs AND THE PLOT.

* * *

_**

_**Profile:**_

**Name: **Raijin

**Age: **Few billion years

**Hair: **Blond

**Eyes: **Yellow

**Skin color: **Paleish-cream color

**Appearance: Normal - **White and Yellow traditional robe. Wears a lightning bolt hair pin in his hair, which is usually pulled into a low messy bun. Wears gold bracelets around ankles, which have gold bells attached.

**Battle - **Yellow and White skin-tight muscle shirt. White cargo shorts with gold bracelets around ankles with bells. His fan is attached to his pants. His hair is tied in a pony-tail and then braided, his hair clip moving to pin his bangs out of his eyes. Wears a mask on the bottom half of his face.

**Weapon: **Fan

**Element: **Thunder/Lightning

**Human replacement: **Lambo Bovino/Sawada

_They _were all shadows to him. As he sluggishly dragged himself around, nothing else made solid shapes to him.

He was lost.

He found himself sitting in the grass, watching the sun set over the river. He sighed tiredly and fell backwards onto his back.

He was lost.

A shadow covered his vision and he blinked, sitting up. He looked up and scrambled away from the breath-taking beautiful blue eyes. A brunette boy stood there, holding hands with a small Chinese girl. The boy smiled heavenly, pulling something purple out of his coat pocket.

"Are you lost?" The boy asked and Lambo broke down, dashing into the boy's chest. Tsuna gave comforting whispers and rubbed circles around his back, slipping a grape hard-candy into Lambo's afro.

He was found.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

"TSUNA!" Lambo screamed as he leaped towards the empty spot Tsuna had been in not a moment before. Lambo looked pain as he stared up at Kami-sama, his eyes wide. Kami looked down at him, pitying emotion in his eyes.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled in a panic, the rest to shocked to move. Kami looked at them with a hard stare, his eyes cold.

"The test has started. Each of you will under go a task of the elements. The reward for passing each task...one minute to spend with Tsunayoshi-kun before he is taken back. Do you accept?" Kami asked. They all stared.

"Lightning is first, right?" Lambo spoke up, his eyes boring into Kami's. A clap of thunder sounded and Raijin stood there, a eyebrow raised. The two Thunder wielders stared at each other, a unspoken battle going on between them.

_"LAMBO!" Lambo was picked up gingerly by Tsuna, his eyes widening just in time to see the car zoom past the two. Lambo hung in Tsuna's arms, shaking and wet from the pouring rain. Tsuna sat the boy down before whirling him around, Lambo's face getting smothered into Tsuna's chest as Tsuna squeezed him tightly._

_"N-NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Tsuna wailed out, tears mixing with the shivering water that cried from the sky. Lambo's own tears fell as he began to wail along with Tsuna, a tearful Nana and I-Pin not far behind them._

Lambo glared.

"Make Thunder first," Lambo hissed out in a demanding tone, all traces of child-like innocence and tom-foolery gone. Everyone, besides the Immortals, stiffened at his icy voice.

"Tsuna-nii...Tsuna-nii isn't some prize you can use to make us fight. But...But I promised on _that _day that I would protect him. I would protect Tsuna and make sure he never cried again," Lambo whispered softly before clenching his tiny hands.

"Well then," Shizen's voice broke through the awkward silence that had begun to form, "let the Thunder start." In the instant, their scenery changed.

**SCENE CHANGE. LAND OF THE IMMORTAL BATTLES.**

"Allow me to explain. You are allowed to use whatever weapon you wish to use to fight. During your time fighting, you will be given a chance to use a weapon that isn't yours. If you choose to use this mysterious item, then that is your item to use for the remaining of the battle. You win if you land a wound on the God you are facing," Shizen spoke as everyone looked around them. They were in a mixture of areas. One part was filled with grass, another with rivers. One had mountains and cliffs, while another had dirt and forests. It was every environment smashed together.

Lambo stood tall, looking rather brave for a seven-year-old.

He moved a hand to his afro, pulling out a purple bazooka. Everyone stiffened.

"And on your left, you'll see a awesome battle about to begin," Sora's voice protruded through the awkward silence that had formed. Everyone turned, seeing the Varia with Sora. She smiled. Raijin gave a cough and they all turned, the girls of the group blushing.

Raijin's appearance had changed in the mere seconds their attention had been drawn from them. He now wore a yellow muscle shirt, yellow and white arm-warmers, white cargo pants, and had his bracelets around his ankles, his bells jingling. His hair was tied in a high pony-tail and was braided, his fan held out in front of his face, covering the black mask that covered his bottom half.

"Saa...let's begin," Raijin spoke in a dead voice before lashing out at Lambo.

**SCENE CHANGE.**

"They've begun master," a female's airy voice announced in the blazing darkness that surrounded them. A dark figure, his body lean and fair-built, gave a rather playful smirk. He moved a hand, brushing a few locks of the female's pink long hair, his body motions showing his impatience.

"Well then, shall we start?" He all but gleefully blurted out, his voice edging onto a insane-childish tone. Both figures, hidden by the humid blackness of the shadows, shared a smile before they disappeared.

**SCENE CHANGE.**

Lambo crashed to the ground, lightning cracking every so often around his horns as he struggled to get up. He glared at Raijin, who stared at him boredly. Raijin gave a yawn, opening his fan to cover his mask.

"Is that all you've got, child?" Raijin asked and Lambo growled, looking at the purple bazooka that lay at Raijin's feet.

_"Lambo, promise me you won't follow your family's footsteps. The Bovino family...don't...don't go to them," Tsuna spoke as he hugged Lambo tightly, the child's cow-printed body suit getting stained with Tsuna's blood. Lambo, his eyes wide and broken, could only be held by the teenager. Fallen men surrounded them, their own blood forming puddles as Tsuna shook, his arms and face covered in cuts and crimson liquid. Lambo wailed, barely hearing the frantic cries from enemies behind them. Lambo's eyes opened slightly, seeing a man dash towards Tsuna._

_"Tsu-nii...I'll protect you...I'll be the lightning that roars in battle cries," Lambo muttered as Thunder clasped, making those two were moving to attack Tsuna jump. Lightning zoomed down from the sky, landing all around Tsuna and Lambo. The men backed away as Lambo pushed away from Tsuna, a determined look in his eyes/_

_"I am Lambo _**Sawada**,_ Tsunayoshi Sawada'a LIGHTNING!"_

Lambo clenched his fists and he grind his teeth. His eyes flared with haunting memories of weakness and he took a step forward.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna's voice rang through the air and they all looked up, Tsuna trapped in a bubble sort of object, Shizen inside with him. Tsuna was pressed against the surface of the bubble, looking at Lambo with horror in his eyes. Lambo stared back up at him.

"I am Lambo Sawada," Lambo whisperd softly to himself, as if he was chanting to himself. He jumped, running towards Raijin. Raijin cut the air with his fan and lightning struck Lambo, who gave a painful scream.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna screamed as he banged against the orb. Lambo struggled to his feet, his eyes growing hazy and his body jolting every now and then. He spat out blood. He looked like a horrible sight for a child. He ran at Raijin again, who now had a look of irritation on his face. He struck Lambo again, but was surprised to see Lambo dive at his feet, where the bazooka lay.

Lambo tumbled out of the way, the bazooka held close to him. He panted as he knelt up, glaring. He pointed the bazooka to himself, his arms shaking.

"Time to fight someone your own size," Lambo hoarsely spat out before a POOF echoed through the area.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone stared at a older Lambo. His hair was curly, but not as huge as his childhood afro. His one eyes was closed with his other was not. He wore a black blazer with a cow-print button up shirt and black dress pants. His horns were worn around his neck like a necklace and his single visible eyes glared coldly at Raijin.

"If I recall, this is the God battle, right?" He asked, mostly to himself. Everyone around him had their eyes glued to the tall male, who was looking around nonchalantly. Raijin raised a thin eyebrow, cutting the air as he sent lightning at the boy. Lambo ignored it as the lightning wrapped around his horns, being sucked in by some invisible force. Lambo gave a cocky smirk, moving to twist his horns into his afro.

"THUNDER SET!" He yelled as thunder roared and lightning flashed, curling itself around his horns. He glared at Raijin.

"**Elettrico Cornata!" **Lambo yelled and charged, easily aiming for Raijin. Raijin flicked his wrist, allowing lightning to momentarily blind Lambo. Lambo stumbled, tumbling to the ground. Everyone stared. Lambo coughed, sitting up. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"TOL-ER-ATE!" 15 year old Lambo sniffled, looking exactly like his 5 year old self. Everyone stared, their expressions blank. Tsuna and Shizen in the bubble just gave Lambo a 'wtf' look while '...' was above everyone's heads.

Lambo grabbed his bazooka. Another POOF sounded and the girls present felt their jaws drop. Even Lussaria had to wipe some blood from his nose.

There stood 20 year old Lambo, his hair long and curly. He wore a ripped up white T-shirt with a tan jacket over. He instantly moved his gaze to Tsuna. Everyone's eyes widened as a tear slipped down Lambo's cheek, dripping off his chin.

"Young Vongola..." Lambo whispered airily, as if he were seeing a ghost.

"It's so nostalgic to see you," Lambo spoke and quickly wiped his face. Raijin, Kami-sama, Shizen, and Sora stiffened at his words.

What...?

"But this is no time to get emotional. If I remember correctly, I have a battle to win," Lambo muttered softly to himself, his eyes settling down on Raijin's fan.

"Let's finish this. I am only here for a few minutes, right?" Lambo asked and no one seemed to correct him on the time. He moved fast, faster than they had expected the cow-adult to move. He was suddenly in Raijin's face, making the God's eyes widened as his hand flashed out, grabbing his fan.

_Ah... _Raijin thought as he watched Lambo throw a fist out, landing a clean punch to his cheek. He was thrown backwards and Lambo snorted like a bull, flicking the fan open cockily before fanning his face. He sneered at Raijin, who glared.

"My memories don't fail me," Lambo spoke as he snapped the fan shut. He dropped it to the ground as a POOF covered the scenery, showing a tired 5 year old Lambo. Raijin turned, seeing Shizen float the bubble down to the ground. It popped and Tsuna was off, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Raijin opened his arms out in a expected hug, but froze when Tsuna ran past him, drawing Lambo into his arms. Raijin's wide wided as he turned, staring at the scene of Tsuna crying while hugging the life out of Lambo.

Raijin's eyes darkened as he took a step back.

_Ah...they are starting. They're starting to take our place. We...we won't be needed soon, will we?_

A flash of a 7 year old Tsuna glomping Raijin zoomed through the Thunder God's mind. He clenched his fists.

A hand tugged on his and he looked behind him, Sora's blue hair covering his shoulder as she stared down at the ground, her hands gripping his while her head rested on his shoulder.

"The battle's done...state your acceptance," Sora whispered solemnly, as if she had heard his thoughts. Actually she had. All the Gods did. The Gods present looked down casted as Raijin gave a pained smile.

"Lambo Sawada, I accept you as the Thunder Guardian. That fan is the symbol that you are Tsuna's only thunder Guardian. Treat it well," Raijin spoke and Lambo stared at him. He nodded. Tsuna was suddenly ripped from the child as he was thrown into a newly formed bubble, looking confused and shocked. His Guardians looked like they were going to speak but they were quickly silenced when a man appeared.

The man in front of them has extremely long orange hair which was pulled into a bun. His orange eyes stared into Ryohei, who felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Saa...ready for the Sun battle?" The man asked out in a low, gruff voice.

_**~EXTRA~ **_

_**The scene you have all been waiting for...**_

Giotto bustled out of the house, pulling the phone to press against his ear.

"What do you want, calling me like this?" Giotto hissed out in a icy tone, his body stiff and mature-like. A female's giggle was all he got.

_"It is starting, dear zombie-boy. It is starting and you can't stop it," _a female's voice spoke from the other line, Giotto switching to speaker. His Guardians stiffened in shock.

"What do you mean starting?" G growled out, his lips pressing into a firm line. The girl laughed loudly.

_"The wheel of fate. Once the games begin, _**the rainbow will appear**," the girl spoke and clicked the END button. Giotto and his Guardians stood there silently out on the front porch, knowing; just knowing; that the future was changing.

And the Gods were to blame.

* * *

**Reaper: **Hey there. : D Sorry it took me so long. Also, sorry this chapter is soooo short. D : Also, hopefully you liked the Extra. XD I kept forgetting to put it up, so there you go. Also, I was wondering... : 3 would anyone be interested in drawing my lovely OCs? XD I think it'd give the readers a better idea of what they look like if they were drawn. LOL.


	10. Intermission

Reaper: Intermission time~ This is a special chapter that will prove to be EXTREMELY ( Ryohei is bad for my voice) important in future chapters. The reason I did this was to hopefull please you with this while I finish (read: START) the next chapter. Ryohei's EXTREMELY awesome chapter. : D So for now, hopefully you are okay with this. My friend was nagging me about updating my fanfics anyways. Here you are, Bossu~ If you like the intermission idea with the Gods, then if you want, I'll make more. : D Until then, here is this.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE OCs. AKA - ALL THE GODS/GODDESSES/stuff like that. ENJOY~_**

**Ah, when was it…..?**

"_Sora-chan! Sora-chan!" _

The memories were fuzzy, but a soft, sweet, loving voice called out to her, a faceless girl smiling at someone.

**When did everything go wrong?**

The memory changed to see the faceless girl, her pink hair loose from her braids, tangled and unruly. She had tears running down her cheeks from her unseen eyes and her cloths were absolutely filthy.

"_Sora-chan….I HATE YOU!"_

**When will it end….?**

"_It isn't your fault Sora," Shizen was beside her, rubbing her shoulder, whispering calming yet useless words to her._

"_It wasn't your fault. None of us could have seen that happening," Shizen whispered again before sniffling as tears tailed down her face._

**Ah, when did it begin, actually?**

"Sora-nee-sama?" Sora moved her gaze from the sky that was absent of rainbows, her eyes landing on the adorable figure of 12 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada, who hadn't grown since he was 10. Sora blinked, moving a hand to cup his cheek. He moved his hand to her locks, which use to touch her ankles, now only brushing against her tail bone.

"Sora-nee-sama?" Tsuna asked again when Sora's eyes darkened, looking like the dark sea during a storm. Sora tugged Tsuna closer to her bandaged chest, the bandages hiding more than just private parts. It hid a horrible memory that Sora would give anything to burn out of her mind.

Tsuna eyes seemed to dim as Sora buried her head into Tsuna's hair, her grip on the boy shaking.

"Don't leave me," she cried as tears wielded. Tsuna's own eyes grew wet.

"Don't leave me, please," she repeated as if begging the gods herself. Which, from the view point of a normal human, was ironic as she herself was a God. Or Goddess if you wanted to get technical.

"I won't," Tsuna responded to her cries. He continued to repeat those two words every time she spoke the same three words, the two continuing the cycle of tears and emotional promises.

**Ah….is this feeling…the feeling of protection?**

Sora looked up, seeing Xanxus glaring at her heatedly. She went through the emotions in her mind, determining which one she was to use in a situation like this.

_Humor._

"Xan-Xan-boo-chan! Hi!" Sora spoke happily, moving a hand up lazily. Xanxus snapped, pointing his cocked gun at her. Sora laughed, though Tsuna could see it was fake.

"Still dead…" he muttered silently to himself, at the age of 13. He looked pained as she hugged Xanxus, only adding to his fury.

**I need to pick up the pieces. The pieces of my broken…..broken what?**

Sora stared at the scene of Tsuna inside the orb of protection, watching above the battle scene. Currently, Lambo was fighting Raijin. Sora saw the pain on Tsuna's face and her face went blank.

**Is it horrible that I can't feel anything?**

She watched as Raijin stared after Tsuna, an air of longing and pain surrounding him. She moved, tugging on his hands as she leaned her head against his back, looking down at the ground.

**He's going to leave us….just like **_her_**. He's going to leave us and replace us…..just like **_her_**.**

"The battle's done…state your acceptance," Sora whispered solemnly, her thoughts overtaking her senses. She heard Raijin's thoughts, and he heard her's, since his grip on her hand tightened painfully, though she couldn't feel it. She felt Shizen think comforting thoughts and saw Kami look at the ground, down-casted.

Raijin sucked in a breath, shaking free from the girl.

**Until the time comes for Tsuna to leave us…can I be a selfish Goddess and want him to only love us?**

Sora watched as he was ripped from the child and thrown into a newly formed orb of protection. She moved a hand to brush against the middle of her chest, which stung slightly in a dull warning.

**Yes…I'll be selfish and only let him love us. Only love me. Me and my hideous self.  
**


	11. Born Sunny

**Reaper: **Sorry that this chapter seemed short, if it does at all. -.- I usually write more than this, but I just didn't feel what I usually feel when writing my horrible fighting scenes. I'm sort of rushing these fights because I want to get the important part of this 'GOD arc' if you want to call it. XD Haha. Anyways, hopefully you like this chapter...: T I don't really, to be honest.

_**Profile:**_

**Name: **Izanagi

**Age: **Few billion years

**Hair: **Long orange hair which is tied up in a high pony-tail, brushing against his tail bone.

**Eyes: **Orange

**Skin color: **Palish-cream color

**Appearance: Normal – **A white and orange male's kimono.

**Battle – **Shirtless, showing upper body. Bandages around his torso and arms. Wears orange baggy pants which tighten around his ankles. (**Think TYL!Fon(g)'s pants. **) Barefoot.

**Weapon: **A large heavy metal hammer.

**Element: **Sun

**Human replacement: **Ryohei Sasagawa

Tsuna looked back, seeing Raijin leaning against the other side of the orb, watching Tsuna. Tsuna blinked, seeing Raijin looking away from the boy.

"Rai-nii?" Tsuna asked softly and Raijin ignored him, continuing to look down at the fight that was about to commence.

"Are you mad at me?" Tsuna asked and Raijin looked up to meet Tsuna's pained expression. Raijin shook his head silently.

"I'm just….such a selfish God," he spoke and looked at Sora, who he had heard the thought from. Tsuna crawled over to him, plopping down in front of him with a concerned look.

"No. No you aren't," Tsuna spoke. They looked back down at the ground, staring as Ryohei pumped a fist into the air.

Izanagi, looking somewhat bored, stared. Shizen, who was now on the ground, blinked.

"Iza-kun, you cut your hair," she pointed out and everyone blinked. He did? They looked.

She was right. Izanagi's long hair was now brushing against the top of his shoulders. He gave a small snort.

"It was getting too long," he commented and Shizen nodded. Raijin snorted.

"Besides, a man doesn't have girly hair. A true man wears his hair short and proud," he spoke, annoying Squalo, Kami-sama, and somewhere, a red haired God.

"LET'S START TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled and charged forward, a fist flying. Before anyone could blink he was sent flying into a huge boulder, Izanagi's hammer in front of the God. Ryohei blinked, touching his throbbing jaw. Izanagi gave a cocky smirk, tossing his hammer in the air.

"This hammer doubles the impact force of a hit. It's a great tool to use when smashing idiots," he commented and Sora gave a bark of laughter. Ryohei stood up, trying to move his limp jaw.

"It also sucks out the strength from any part it touches. So your jaw is now useless for the rest of the day, boy. It paralyzes the parts it hits, so yeah," Izanagi trailed off, not really wanting to explain his hammer's full abilities. Ryohei tilted his head to the side, his eyes lighting up with an unseen glee.

He positioned himself in a boxer's stance, his eyes smiling. Izanagi sensed a sudden change in the young Sun Guardian and went on defense, wondering what the teen had in store.

_This is the boy that Knuckles was proud to have taken his place, huh? For someone who looks brain-dead, he sure takes his surroundings seriously, even if he doesn't show it. He always knows that this isn't a play-time fight. He's fight-smart, which is something I'm a genius at, _Izanagi thought as he jumped out of the way of an incoming fist. Izanagi held back the urge to smile widely, watching as Ryohei gave an irritated huff, his eyes gleaming impatiently.

"Come on Boxer-Boy! You can impress me a lot more than this," Izanagi spoke as he swung his hammer, watching as Ryohei threw his left arm up to protect the side of his head, where the hammer was aiming for. He was thrown back and they all watched as Ryohei's left arm went limp to his side.

Izanagi couldn't hold it any more and let out a loud, long bark of laughter, finding joy in the fight. Ryohei stiffened at the insane tone in his laughter and everyone watched.

"Uh-oh," Kami spoke in a serious voice. "Izanagi is a blood-lustful guy. He goes crazy when he gets into a good fight," the great God spoke as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Everyone blinked, not knowing what the Sun God could do.

"God, Izanagi hung out with that damned Mori-bastard too much back when the world first started," Shizen growled out, her eyes flashing an icy blue hue at the mere name she spat out. Kami inched away from her and Sora's face went dead serious, as if the name was poison that burned her insides at the sound.

"Don't," Sora growled out as her fists clenched, a flash of a pink haired girl smiling blinding her eyes, "say that name. Don't even speak of that god-damn traitorous group," Sora hissed out in venom, her pupils slitting. Shizen merely feel silent, not saying anything.

"Shut up! I'm not going to allow you to speak ill of me while I'm fighting, dear sister!" Izanagi yelled as Ryohei dodged a swing from his hammer.

"Sorry," Shizen spoke politely, moving a sleeve of her kimono to cover her mouth.

Ryohei swung a fist, everyone gasping as his knuckles landed squarely against Izanagi's nose. Izanagi flew backwards, tumbling and flipping against the earth until he came to a still, unmoving. Everyone stared. Izanagi struggled to get up, blood pouring from his nose as he growled, his eyes going white as his canine teeth sharpened notably, looking like a ferocious animal.

Ryohei took a step back as Izanagi picked up his hammer, his arms flopping against his body like a doll as he took a step, suddenly behind Ryohei.

"DUCK!" Tsuna screamed with all his might and Ryohei listened, moving out of the way as Izanagi swung at the air.

"He's out of control! Iza-nii, STOP!" Tsuna screamed in fear, bashing his fists against the orb in a futile attempt to stop his out-of-control uncle. No one moved to intervene as Izanagi kicked Ryohei in the stomach, bringing his hammer down onto his leg. Ryohei gave a muffled scream of pain and moved, throwing a fist to connect with Izanagi's shoulder, hearing a sickening crack as the God's shoulder bone broke from the sheer force of the punch.

"GRAB HIS HAMMER!" Sora screamed out before biting her tongue, not wanting to help the human. This was their battle, but her mouth had moved against her will. Ryohei reached out, trying to grab Izanagi's hammer, only to stumble back when the taller man head-butted him, blood dripping from both their foreheads. Izanagi gave an inhumane growl, his teeth bearing.

"Stop him! He'll hurt Onii-chan!" Kyoko cried for the first time throughout the whole fight, looking scared and fearful for her wounded brother. Shizen held the girl back, looking pained.

"This is their fight. We can't intrude," the female Goddess spoke and everyone looked helpless, Tsuna's cries and bashes growing deaf to their ears.

"_Do you want a place where you can grow stronger to protect your loved ones?" Reborn stood in front of Ryohei, asking. Ryohei stared, looking at the man._

"_Of course! I need to be strong enough to protect Kyoko!" Ryohei spoke in all seriousness. Reborn smirked._

"_There is a boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi. If you agree to become his Guardian, you can become as strong as you desire. Do you wish to protect this boy, a total stranger?" Reborn asked and Ryohei blinked. He'd heard of Tsunayoshi from his sister, who always complained about how he was bullied. She even said once he stood up for her when she herself was getting bullied. When he heard that because of that he was beat to a pulp, Ryohei had felt a strange sense of respect for the boy._

"_Yes," Ryohei spoke finally, a look of confusion on his face as to why he'd agree. "Even if he's a complete stranger from the other side of the Earth, I'd protect him. He protected my sister once, and for that, he isn't someone I wouldn't respect."_

_Reborn seemed to like his answer since he gave a small, genuine smile._

"_Good answer," he spoke and Ryohei felt a sudden surge of power at the thought of being a Guardian. Whatever that was._

Ryohei stopped, turning to look at Kyoko, who had tears streaming down her face. He looked up, his dazed gaze meeting Tsuna's tear-filled one.

_I can't look bad in front of someone who gained my respect, _Ryohei spoke and looked back at Izanagi, a new emotion of determination filling his heart. He charged forward, allowing Izanagi to grind his elbow into his left shoulder, his right back flying to the hammer. Izanagi gave a shocked hiss as the hammer was forcefully pulled from his hands, Ryohei stumbling back with the heavy weapon in his arms.

_Time to finish this to the EXTREME! _Ryohei thought and swung the hammer, landing it against Izanagi's temple, snapping the God out of his homicidal trance. He crumpled to the ground, his whole body limp. He gave a tired, painful moan.

"Ryohei Sasagawa is the winner!" Kami-sama spoke and Kyoko dashed to her brother, catching him just in time as his knees gave out. Tsuna came down from the orb and ran to check on Ryohei, his mind only filled with the boxer. Izanagi, who was use to the affects of his hammer, recovered from the affects faster and sat up, watching as Tsuna hugged the white-haired teen.

"You were right Sora," he spoke softly, only those around him hearing him. Reborn, Hibari, Sora, Raijin, Shizen, Kami, and Yamamoto turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just like _her_. Staying with us, thinking he'd be with us forever, and then suddenly getting taken away by the one we hate most. We are such selfish bastards it makes me sick to think this possessive obsession of ours could be called 'love'. We are doing nothing but using Tsuna as a replacement for _her_. Right?" He spoke and turned to face his fellow Gods, ignoring the mortals around him. Sora felt tears fall and Shizen shook her head.

"No," she spoke and Izanagi gave her a questionable stare.

"You children did, in the beginning. Maybe you still do. But I am that children's mother," Shizen whispered softly and turned to look at Tsuna with a motherly gaze. "I love that child for being my child. I don't see him as a replacement or anything of the sorts. He is my child, my dear, sweet, precious child," she spoke and moved to Ryohei and Tsuna, kneeling down to heal the Boxer.

"You were right about one thing," Sora whispered. "I did seem him as a replacement. That was when it first happened, though. I've grown to see Tsuna as himself, not _Niji's _replacement," Sora spoke and Raijin's eyes widened at the sound of the name.

"Sora….her name….you spoke her name," Raijin gasped out and turned to see Sora sinking into the ground. "I am going to my room," she spoke as she slipped into the ground and left.

"Please don't think anything of what you heard. The personal matters of our family is only to be thought about between our family," Raijin stated to the mortals that had happened to hear the conversation.

A cough caught the attention of everyone and they all turned, their eyes staring into fiery red eyes.

"Who the fuck is the little dumbass that I need to fight?" A husky voice growled and a man stood there, his red hair a color that would make G jealous.


	12. Born Stormy

**Reaper: **Hello~ I am happy to say that I've finished this chapter. I know a certain friend of mine will most likely tackle me at school before her favorite character is shown in this chapter. I made this one longer than Ryohei's, so hopefully you find it acceptable~ You probably already know the disclaimer, so why both-

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT_ _THE OCs AND THE PLOT. _**

_**Profile:**_

**Name: **Arashi

**Age: **Few billion years

**Hair: **Extremely long hair that touches the ground. His bangs and the locks that frame his face are blood red while the rest of his hair is a crimson hair.

**Eyes: **Blood red

**Skin color: **Palish-cream color

**Appearance: Normal – **A black and red male's kimono that is usually open wide, showing his scared and well-toned chest.

**Battle – **A black fishnet short sleeve shirt with a red tank top. Has bandages wrapped around his arms down to his hands, where he has red fingerless gloves. He wears loose pants that have holes and rips, showing bandages. He goes barefoot.

**Weapon: **Explosive Tags

**Element: **Storm

**Human replacement: ** Hayato Gokudera

Frankly put, Arashi wasn't a social person. The only person he ever let close to him was Tsuna. The boy himself was a new burst of life, cute, cheerful, and caring. He had stolen Arashi's heart and had refused to give it back. Therefore, he would not stand for some god-damn mortal taking his place. He barely stood that G-man who dared to have red hair like him.

So, to see Tsuna hugging the Sun Guardian pissed him off. Not only did these stupid mortals think they could take Tsuna away from them, they were trying to make Tsuna forget about them. Arashi growled, stomping away from Izanagi and towards Tsuna, who was about to be placed in the bubble again.

"**Oi,"** Arashi growled out in a deep voice, grabbing Tsuna's chin. Everyone watched as Arashi head banged his forehead against Tsuna's, a possessive yet sadistic air around him.

"Remember who you are," he whispered deeply, his eyes glaring into Tsuna's. Tsuna blinked, suddenly in the air in the orb, Izanagi wrapping an arm around his waist. He rubbed his forehead, tears in his eyes.

"And you," he glared, pointing to Gokudera, "know your god-damn place. Tsuna is mine and mine alone, you hear?" He asked as he gave Gokudera the bird, an annoyed look on the God's face.

Gokudera sputtered before giving his delinquent growl. "The Jyuudaime is our boss! He isn't some possession for you to selfishly claim!" Gokudera yelled out as he wiped out his booms, looking ready to fight. Arashi's eyes zoned on Gokudera's weapons and let out a storm of swears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THESE MOTHER FUCKING COPY-CATS? FIRST MY HAIR AND NOW MY GOD-DAMN WEAPONS!" Arashi screamed in rage and in a flash explosive tags were flying towards the silver haired bomber. Gokudera jumped out of the way, cursing silently as he saw the crater the explosion had caused.

Gokudera stumbled back, clearly afraid of the God. His temper was scary. It rivaled Nana's demonic personality.

"W-what?" Gokudera stuttered, a confused look on his face. Tsuna smacked his head against the orb, forgetting how easily Arashi's temper was sparked. Him and being original….

"GOD DAMMIT! BLOW UP!" Arashi made no haste to throw his explosive tags at the bomber, watching in sadistic pleasure as the teen scrambled out of the way. Heehee, serves him right, damn copy-cat.

_Gokudera watched with a mixed sort of fascination, his eyes following each bomb as it blew up a paper airplane. One by one they fell, burning in the air. He turned with a smile on his face, looking at the towering figure of the man before him, who was staring lazily at the burning paper._

"_That was amazing!" Little Gokudera squealed in respect, his eyes sparkling. Shamal turned to him, an amused smile in place._

"_Feh, it was nothing," he spoke modestly, his nose growing a few feet from the admiring stare the young child was giving him. _

"_Teach me!" Gokudera begged and Shamal's smile fell from his face._

"_No," he spoke suddenly and darkly, his eyes cold and hard. Gokudera's face twisted into one of fear, his mouth hanging open._

"CRAP!" Gokudera dodged from yet another flying tag, watching at the earth beside him exploded into rumbled. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek and gulped. Arashi gave a triumphant smirk at seeing Gokudera struggle to dodge the tags.

"Give it up!" He barked as the air near Gokudera's shoulder exploded, blood splattering to the earth as Gokudera gripped his shoulder. He clicked his tongue, his glare steady.

"Che, as if I would! I'd rather cut off my ring finger than give up and let Jyuudaime down! I'LL CUT IT!" Gokudera yelled, exaggerating as usual. Tsuna's panicked yell drowned out in the background as Arashi threw another explosive tag, the explosion grazing Gokudera's cheek. He stumbled to the side, his one eye closing as blood hazed his vision.

"Ushishishi, running away won't do anything, peasant," Bel spoke, making everyone jump. They had forgotten the Varia had been there, with how quiet they'd been.

"Shush, Bel," Shizen scolded. Bel gave a laugh, ignoring the woman.

"No one tells a Prince to shush. Ushishishi, the Storm God has the temper of a storm," Bel spoke, stepping forward to cross him arms over his chest. Gokudera stiffened, feeling a pointed glare coming from behind the blonde's locks. He turned to stare at the royal, who tilted his head to the side.

"How do you calm down a storm?" Bel asked and Gokudera gagged, an explosion hitting him right in the face. He stumbled backwards, his forehead, cheek, and mouth bleeding profoundly. Arashi smirked.

"Give up," he demanded once again. Gokudera shook his head, one of his shaking hands brushing back his scarlet stained locks.

"N-neber," Gokudera slurred, spitting out blood. Arashi's smirk fell and he glared.

"Give. Up," Arashi growled out. Gokudera shook his head once again, his hands grabbing at least triple the amount of dynamite he'd usually use.

"Therez sonething you shourd know," Gokudera slurred and gave a bloody smirk. Arashi raised an eyebrow and watched as Gokudera held up his hand.

Arashi's eyes widened as explosives were suddenly surrounding him in the air.

_W-when…..? _Arashi thought and moved to run.

"Boom," the bomber spoke and snapped his fingers.

They went off, his hair blowing from the force, his skin tearing and cutting. Blood splattered as a cloud of smoke covered the area. Everyone watched, waiting. Gokudera panted, waiting, expecting.

Insane laughter echoed through the air as the smoke cleared, showing a hunched over figure. Arashi stood their, his hair was burned at his bangs and ends, blood pouring down his forehead. His left eye was closed from the blood and his shirt was burned and ruined. A smile stretched across his mouth, going ear to ear.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! I don't need to hold back now," Arashi hissed out, throwing explosive tags into the air, watching as they stayed afloat in the air. He smirked as Gokudera gave a confused look, looking on-guard.

"BOOM, BABY! BOOM!" Arashi shrieked before the tags were sent flying at Gokudera, who didn't have time to move. They went off, exploding all around in, surrounding him in a cloud of smoke and flames. Tsuna screamed and Gokudera fell to his knees.

"_Are you really going to accept?" _

_Gokudera whirled around, his eyes landing on the still figure of Shamal, who stood at the doorway. Gokudera's hands fell from the piano, his eyes finding the ground fascinating._

"_Reborn-san asked me to….how can I decline a request to become a Guardian? And a Guardian of the Vongola Mafia, at that," Gokudera spoke. Shamal gave a sigh._

"_Then….I can't really make you change your mind. Though…It'll be kind of quiet without some annoying little brat blowing everything up," Shamal spoke and ruffled Gokudera's head, making the teenager growl in irritation._

"_Whatever, you pervert!" He growled but you could catch the hint of pink dust on his cheeks. _

Gokudera's good eyes slowly opened up, his vision hazy. He gave a hoarse growl, moving to his feet. Arashi raised an eyebrow, an explosive tag pulled out.

"Give up. If you can't even win against me, how can you protect your precious boss? It'd be suicide to die fighting, and if you did, it'd show how completely useless you'd be to Tsuna," Arashi spoke and Gokudera's eyes hardened at the insult.

Arashi pulled an amused smirk.

"You are just like that stupid red-head. Not giving up," Arashi spoke and Gokudera's body shook.

**SCENE CHANGE. SAWADA HOUSE.**

Nana was in the kitchen, cooking a large meal. She knew when the boys got back from their little battle/test, they'd be as hungry as horses. She hummed to herself, pleased with how the cooking was coming along.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. She blinked, confused. Everyone should have still been fighting, so who could be at the door?

She moved to the door, her cutting knife still in hand. She opened the door, her knife falling out of her hand in pure shock.

"W-whoa! Nana-san, you shouldn't carelessly drop knives!" A voice spoke and Nana continued to gape.

"Y-you….!" She gasped out before falling backwards in a dead-faint.

"….I blame you," the voice spoke, addressing another person. A snort echoed as the mysterious people stared at the out-cold mother.

"…"

**SCENE CHANGE. UNKNOWN PLACE.**

Humming filled the air, sounding eerily like 'Bad Apple'.

"Will you please stop that annoying humming? You have a horrible voice," a male's voice sneered and the humming ceased.

"Oi, _Mori_, stop bitching at her. Just because you are PMSing doesn't mean you have to snap at the poor lady," another male voice spoke.

"SHUT UP _YAMA_! I AM NOT PMSING! I AM A MALE!" Mori, we can identify the voice as, growled out in an irritated rage. A chuckle echoed throughout the darkness. The three stiffened.

"You amuse me greatly, you two," the forth voice spoke and an air of power was felt.

"T-thank you…._Akuma-sama_," the two spoke in unison.

**SCENE CHANGE. GOKUDERA'S BATTLE**

Gokudera froze, feeling a weird feeling overcome him. He felt…powerful. He looked up, seeing Tsuna staring at him.

"_Feh. This is the Tenth Vongola Boss-to-be? Pathetic," Gokudera sneered, looking at the photograph. Reborn smirked while Yamamoto shook his head. I mean, come on! The kid looked like a boyish-girl for Kami-sama's sake! How could such a weak, defenseless looking boy be the next in line to handle a powerful Mafia family?_

"_I have to be his Guardian? Seriously?" Gokudera asked to himself as he stared out the window of his class, watching said boss-to-be outside on the field, failing miserably to play soccer. He shook his head. Jeez._

He flew, running to the forest area. Arashi watched, amused. Gokudera got deep into the trees, leaning against one.

_Huh, _Gokudera thought. _What can I do to win?_

He suddenly remembered Lambo's and Ryohei' battles.

_Wait a moment. Didn't Shizen say we can use any weapon? What about the God's weapons? Didn't Raijin and Izanagi seem to give up the moment their weapon was taken from them and used against them? Now that I think about it, the battles are starting to get harder. Arashi is covered in blood, so shouldn't I have won?_

_No. _Realization flashed through Gokudera.

_This isn't about winning. This is about passing on their strength to protect Jyuudaime. They actually want us to take their weapon. That is the key to winning. It isn't about landing a hit on them; it is about obtaining the power to protect Jyuudaime. That's the whole point of this fight. Being strong enough to protect Jyuudaime. _

_The point of inheritance is inheriting a new strength, a new power to continue their role; being the Guardians that protect their precious person. Jyuudaime, in the small amount of time that we've been around him, has already grown to be someone important t me._

_That's the key to winning, _Gokudera mused and moved from the tree, seeing Arashi smirking at him.

"Give up?" Arashi asked. Gokudera knew what he really meant. What Arashi really meant Are_ you strong enough?_

"Come at me," Gokudera growled out. Arashi's smirk grew and he threw a tag. It flew towards Gokudera but before it set off, Gokudera grabbed it. Arashi froze, his smirk widening even more.

"You win," Arashi spoke and gave a snort. They were suddenly back at the open field an Tsuna was already clinging to Gokudera, cheering for him. Gokudera fell to his butt, complaining about his wounds.

Arashi stared.

"Oi, Tsuna," Arashi spoke and Tsuna blinked at him. Arashi rubbed his head.

"You've got a spunky Guardian. I approve," he spoke though his rubs became more possessive. Tsuna smiled.

"_Remember who you are. __**(Remember you are our cute nephew. Don't forget us.)**__ And you know your god-damn place.__** (Known you are a Guardian, bound to protect our precious Sky with your body.)**__ Tsuna is mine and mine alone, you hear? __**(Tsuna's the sky, there for everyone. He's claimed by Nature herself, understand?)**__" _

Arashi smiled to himself as the lines ran through his mind. He turned away, knowing he'd have fun watching Ame's fight.

"Greetings. Did someone call for me?" They all turned; rainy blue hair and hazy blue eyes filling their gazes.


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey fellow readers, sorry for the note. Just saying, I will probably be unable to write any new chapters for Born Bless this month. I'm involved in this thing called 'NaNoWriMo' where you write a novel (or 50,000) words in the whole Month of November. So, because of that, my time and attention will be turned towards that. So, please forgive me.

I promise to come back with amazingly long chapters~


	14. Born Legendary Intermission

**Reaper: **Hullo~ (been reading to many Harry Potter fics. The accent's starting to catch onto my writing. XD) Sorry it has taken me so long. Been very busy with personal issues (romance sucks) and NaNoWriMo as well as other things. Homework sucks. D: Anyways, I thought I'd make this little -SPOILER- chapter. : D I wonder if anyone had noticed the names of Akuma-sama's lackeys? XD Anyways, Yama's battle is being done as we speak...for the second time.

I had to actually re-write his chapter. It deleted itself somehow. DX Not fun. Not fun indeed. Oh, and I've been ranting on the newest chapter that has come out.

**RANT ALERT - OMGWTFFTWBBQ? DAEMON CAN'T FUCKING BE ALIVE, GOD-DAMMIT! D:( AS MUCH AS I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HIM, HE FUCKING IS BEING A PEDO ON THE WRONG GENDER AND CHARACTER! HE SHOULD GO FOR GIOTTO OR TSUNA OR SOMETHING. LEAVE MY CHROME-CHAN ALONE! DX Also, what was up with Bya-Bya-sama appearing for like, three or four panels...? Is Amano-sensei bringing back everyone who's an enemy? Also, what the fuck has Mukuro and Hibari been doing all this time? D : MUKURO, YOU SHOULD BE COMING OUT AND PROTECTING YOUR CHROME-CHAN! Hibari, stop being the sexy beast and having to 'wait'! GRAHHH! I AM ABOUT TO FLIP A TABLE!~ **

Ahem. Well, here's the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING. ONLY THE OCs. AND THE PLOT. **

"_Way back in the beginning of time, a man suspended from the heavens, hand in hand with a goddess. The two appeared to a group of people, all of the same family. The woman, her eyes a clear blue and her hair an earthy green, pointed a slim, elegant finger to the group._

'_Your family will carry our blood in your veins. Your family will one day, maybe thousands of years in the future, bear a child, one who was born from a woman of your family, but was born from the blood of myself and my love. That child will be the child of a God and Goddess. The child shall be the most blessed being on the face of the Earth. They will be born with a special sign to show who they were born from, so they know who their true parents are. When that child is born, they will be in the protection of me, Mother Earth, and my siblings; Cloud, Mist, Thunder, Storm, Rain, Sun, and Sky, as well as Kami-sama, my love, himself. Spread the story throughout all of your generation and let the word be passed on. That child will be the child of two immortal beings, and will be blessed by the world itself,' the woman, Mother Nature, proclaimed and they disappeared in a flash of light, shocking and leaving the family in awe. _

_In another time, maybe a year or so before, a demon appeared from the flames of hell, bringing terror to the family he appeared before._

'_Your family will carry the blood of Hell in your veins. Your family will one day bear a child- a child of my blood and my bond. A child of Hell, of sins, of death, and of darkness. That child will be the child of the great Akuma-sama, the devil of Hell. The ruler of the underworld. The damned Prince of darkness. Satan. When that child is born, they shall be protected by the Mountains, Forests, Swamps, as well as four other elements. Spread word of the damned incarnation, mortals. Spread word of the child who will bring destruction to your precious God. That child will be not blessed, but sinned,' the demon swore in a hiss of poison before disappearing in a swirl of black flames._

_Legends have it that the child of the Gods, and the child of the Damned would be born in the same year of the same time, close yet apart. They'd be the Yin-and-Yang of the world, their personalities similar yet clashing. They'd balance each other out, feeling a bond pull them together with their first meeting._

_Of course, Akuma-sama had plans to take the Gods' child to be his own, claiming both unnatural born children as his. Mother Nature, Haha Naru Shizen, would have none of that. She gave her son the best of protection, humans who had been give the titles of the Gods who'd protect her child._

_On the other hand-!" _The book was pulled from his hands, red eyes turning to stare into the rather large bust of a female.

"Enma-san, don't bother reading such….childish fairy-tales. We all know that the child of God has yet to be born yet," the female spoke to Enma, who gave a soft, unnoticed pout.

"Fine," he muttered and the female swayed away, the book tucked securely under her armpit. Enma turned to stare out the window, sighing.

The door burst open, a male stomping through with a black cloak trailing behind him.

"Enma! Come give me a hug. I demand a hug," the man hissed in a dark voice, Enma jumping from his seat. He threw himself at the stranger, who hugged him tightly.

"How are you, my Enma?" The man asked as he ruffled Enma's red locks. Enma gave a embarrassed blush and smiled slightly. He looked up at the man, who's eyes were a flaming scarlet red and his hair the darkest shade of black. His skin was a deathly pale, his fanged teeth showing.

"I saw that chick-her name escapes me- with a book. You were reading into the legend again, weren't you?" The man asked and Enma gave a small nod, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"You want to meet him, don't you?" The man asked with a soft hiss in his tone. Enma nodded.

"You've already have, the stranger spoke and moved to step towards the window, looking out at the scenery of the apartment.

"Mortals…." The man sneered and narrowed his eyes, "such filthy creatures. Tainting my beloved boys," he spoke and his gaze fell to Enma.

"Akuma-sama," a female's emotionless voice spoke, moving both males attention to a female with pink hair.

"Ah, Niji. Would you do me a favor, my dear? Go find that vain guardian of mine and send him on a mission with you. The other two idiots will be following you shortly," Akuma informed and Niji nodded her head slowly, disappearing. Enma continued to stare at Akuma.

"Akuma-sama, is the person…..the child of Kami-sama…..is it Tsu-," Enma was cut-off by a pale finger pressed against his lips.

"Speak not of my disgusting brother. I hate not his child, but him himself. His very name burns my blood. He took away the love of my life, Shizen. Their child is mine just as much as it is that fake-Sora's, or that aloof Ame," Akuma muttered darkly, his face growing feral. Enma held back a shiver that was trying to run down his spine.

"S-sorry, Akuma-sama," Enma whispered out of respect and Akuma shook his head, looking at the boy.

"Just be prepared. I must go now. I have plans that are starting to play out," Akuma spoke before bursting into black flames. Enma stared at the air, a small frown tugging his lips.


	15. Born Rainy

**DISCLAIMR: I OWN NOTHING. Besides the OCs, nothing.  
**

"Ah~ my thighs look so flabby," a male's voice droned in irritated whine, a figure sitting atop a sky-scrapper, their legs dangling over the ledge. Their head would sway back and forth as they hummed a tuneless tune.

"Aizawa-san," a female's voice spoke and Aizawa turned, his mucky brown eyes boring into emotionless dark-blue eyes.

"Ah~ Niji-chan! I told you, call me Ai-Ai," the man cooed and Niji took a step back, looking at him with caution. Her pink hair swayed to the left as the wind blew, her bangs flailing in the air.

"Akuma-sama has asked for us to see if Nanas-san is alright. There was a skip in her consciousness," Niji spoke and Aizawa hummed again, moving a hand to brush Niji's hair out of her face. Niji tensed, realizing Aizawa was suddenly in front of her.

"Hai, hai, Niji-chan," Aizawa purred with a dark gleam in his eyes as he turned, his buzz-cut muddy-brown hair brightening when the sun hit.

"Let's go see our beloved's mother, shall we?" Aizawa asked and leaned off the edge, falling. Niji looked after him before following, jumping off the edge of the sky-scrapper. As they fell, Niji saw that Aizawa was looking at her. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why he was staring at her.

"Mori-san and Yama-san shall be meeting us along the way," Niji yelled over the roaring of the air. Aizawa nodded. They were feet from the ground now, almost minutes from hitting the cement pavement that would guarantee a bloody death.

They were seconds from hitting the ground, neither making a move of panic. In a blink of a eye, they were gone, sparkles and images of dissolving rainbows filling the spots that they would have hit.

**SCENE CHANGE – SAWADA RESIDENTS-**

"You-but-how-why are you boys here?" Nana asked, sitting at her couch with a cup of tea in her shaking hands. She had fainted not seconds ago and had awoken to a spazzing Mafia boss. Giotto laughed, looking embarrassed and nervous.

"Well…..Kami-sama's brother's on the move," Giotto informed and Nana's gaze went sharp and serious.

"Will they-are they going to attack Tsu-kun?" Nana asked in all seriousness and protectiveness, looking at the group before her. Daemon gave a small smile, feeling the pure rage rolling off the mother, as said woman thought of her baby getting harmed.

"I don't think so. They weren't steep that low as to actually attack when Tsuna's Guardians are weakened, as well as the Gods," Giotto spoke. Nana nodded, standing up to get more tea. Well, she was going to get more tea if not for the sudden black hole sucking her up, her screams draining. The Guardians burst into defense, looking around as Giotto yelled Nana's name.

"Actually, we are that steep," Mori spoke as he appeared. He gave a murderous frown, his eyes sparking green.

"And some unwanted Guardians need to get out of business. This is family business. You are outsiders," Mori hissed out and leaves appeared, sending themselves at the Guardians.

**SCENE CHANGE – GOD'S LAND - **

_**Profile:**_

**Name: **Ame

**Age: **Few billion years

**Hair: **Floppy blue hair that touches the end of his neck. He spikes the back up, almost in a 'Sasuke' style and keeps a rain-drop clip in his hair.

**Eyes: **Rainy blue

**Skin color: **Palish-cream color

**Appearance: Normal – **Wears a white and blue male's kimono with a white umbrella that has a rain-drop pattern decorating the fabric.

**Battle – **Wears no shirt. Has white bandages that wrap around his torso and forearms. Had baggy, puffy blue pants and goes barefoot. Carries his umbrella.

**Weapon: **Umbrella

**Element: **Rain

**Human replacement: ** Yamamoto Takeshi

Ame gave a calm, mature smile as he bowed to Yamamoto. Yamamoto bowed back as politely as he could, the air of superiority circling the God. He almost matched Kami-sama, more so than any of the other Gods they had seen so far.

"Ame, so good for you to have joined us," Kami-sama roared in happiness. Ame gave a polite nod to the man and turned his gaze to Shizen.

"Shizen-sama, I have checked the situation as you asked. I fear….that _he _is moving faster than we predicted," Ame spoke softly, his voice cold and sharp like frozen rain drops.

He moved, suddenly in front of Yamamoto. Before the Japanese boy could react, his chin was pulled upwards roughly by Ame's icy-cold hands, his blue eyes boring into Yamamoto's brown orbs.

He sneered, moving his eyes to take in his appearance.

"This is the child that will take on my title? Pitiful," Ame sneered in a frostbite biting tone, his eyes glaring into the very being of Yamamoto. Yamamoto had stiffened, feeling the utter hatred coming from the God.

"If you wish to protect that-," he threw a bony, pale finger to Tsuna, who flinched, "that weakling, then you must become stronger than I am," Ame announced and moved, opening his umbrella. He twirled it around in his hands lazily, looking bored ad uninterested.

"But with that idiotic smile of yours in place, I see you won't take me seriously in this battle. Even though I'm going to kill you," he snapped. Tsuna frowned, knowing Ame was serious.

Ame was the only God who didn't favor and dot on Tsuna, something he found rather strange. Didn't all of the Gods and Goddesses love and adore Tsuna? He didn't want to sound selfish and conceded, but why not Ame? Did Tsuna do something to make Ame mad at him?

Ame moved his gaze to stare directly at Shizen.

"When I'm done with him, heal his corpse. I'm in a foul mood, sister. I don't think of holding back," Ame spoke and with those words, his umbrella shifted to protect him from the on slaughter of hail and freezing rain that suddenly appeared out of no-where.

Yamamoto threw his hands up, using his limbs to protect his unguarded face from the razor-blade sharp pieces of ice. Ame gave a echoing snort, outwardly belittling Yamamoto on his 'poor battle experience' or something along those lines.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth, knowing that this God was different from the others he'd seen so far. Compare to Arashi, the foul-mouth God, Ame looked like Satan in his eyes. His personality, the air around him, and the way he held himself showed he was bitter, down-right evil, and in no way a God.

"That's where you are wrong," came Ame's voice from the deafening sounds of hail hitting the ground. Yamamoto shivered and whipped around, suddenly realizing that Ame had moved to shield his form in the hazy, misty clouds of cold air and freezing liquid.

"I am not to be compared to that damned-fallen Angel, Lucifer," Ame spoke and was suddenly in front of Yamamoto, swinging his umbrella in the Japanese teen's face. Yamamoto flew backward, crashing into a huge block of ice that seemed to have formed in a second.

"I am the rightful God of Rain. Rain brings the emotions of sadness and melancholy. Rain makes your heart freeze and grow icy. I am the perfect being to represent Rain, as that is my nature," Ame spoke as he threw his umbrella down, slamming it into Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto gave a choked-gasp and crashed to his knees, clenching as his soaked T-shirt. He lay there, attempting to force air back into his lungs, wondering why the hell he got the scariest God out of everyone.

Did Kami-sama hate him or something? Or was it another force, say the anti-80- fangirls who lurked in the dark corners of the KHR forums on the internet? ….. – _wait, what?_

A foot crashed into his stomach, sending him flying. Ame sneered loudly, rudely taunting and snapping at the teenager.

"If you are the soon-to-be Guardian, then I should just have that older version of you come back," Ame spoke coldly as he looked directly at Yamamoto, his eyes holding a taunting, egging-on gleam.

"It doesn't matter though. That disgusting weakling dying would do the world a favor," Ame spat out venomously as his eyes flared towards Tsuna, who shrunk back.

"W-why….?" Yamamoto gritted out as he struggled to sit up. His eyes flickered to Tsuna before looking at Ame.

"Why do you hate Tsuna so much? Aren't you suppose to love him?" Yamamoto asked and stared, shocked, when Ame burst into bone-chilling laughter, his voice void of any emotions or feeling. He looked at Yamamoto with a blank look, no amusement in his eyes.

"Me? Love that damned murder? Why would I love that slut of a child who thinks the world revolves around him?" Ame spat with a burning tone. Yamamoto recoiled, flabbergasted.

On the sidelines, Sora frowned.

"I told that damn fool to not hold a fucking useless grudge," Sora growled out, her own anger flaring.

"Murder? Why did he call Tsunayoshi a murder?" Mukuro asked with a confused tone. Sora shot the boy a glare and clenched her fists.

"…..I'm not the best person to be asking. After all….I hate Tsuna just as much as Ame's does," Sora spoke, her voice dead. Raijin, who had taken a spot at the sidelines, flashed a hand out, slapping the female Goddess. Everyone stared shocked.

"And you are just as stupid as he is. You can't blame Tsuna just because he's alive, wench," Raijin hissed out and Sora tensed up, looking like she was just slapped in the face. Oh wait, she was.

"Both of you, silence. This isn't a matter to bring up. How dare you think of blaming my child on something he had no connection to! Sora, Niji was a idiot who had it coming!" Shizen shrieked, easily drawing everyone's attention to the woman. Ame and Yamamoto turned, looking while Tsuna curled into a ball, hugging himself as Shizen continued.

"Niji did the stupidest thing in the world! Selling her heart to that damned bastard! We have every right to damn her and curse her! BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DAMN TSUNAYOSHI!" Shizen roared in a fury. Sora glared.

"THAT DAMNED CHILD IS TO BLAME! I HATE HIM!" Sora screamed her inner thoughts. No, she loved Tsuna dearly. But she loved Niji deeper. Tsuna could never come close to the love Niji received from Sora. No, Sora secretly blamed the child for something he had no control of.

"He's the reason Akuma-sama took Niji! It's his fault! HE TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Sora screamed right in Shizen's face. Ame sneered.

"Sora's right, sister. Your love for the child has blinded you. That boy, he's nothing but a useless problem. He's to blame," Ame sneered and his glare rested on Tsuna, who curled even tighter into a ball. Before anyone could open their mouths, a voice rang out.

"**SILENCE!"**

Everyone looked to Kami, who looked serious and dangerous. He threw a hand out, slapping both Shizen and Sora. In a matter of seconds, Ame and Raijin were on their knees in pain, a pressure pushing at them as they struggled to stay on their hands and knees.

Kami's eyes were black. Purely black. He hissed out, the pressure suddenly gone. Ame and Raijin panted, sweat dripping from their brow as the pain lifted They looked up cautiously.

"You will speak not of anything involving that traitor. Nor will you speak of blaming my **own blood and soul**," Kami growled out, his face dark and pain-promising. No one spoke.

"Kami-sama…..you fool," Ame spoke softly. They looked at him. He was glaring.

"Your own blood and soul is the reason we don't have a Rainbow Goddess! Your own soul and blood made me HATE HIM! He took Niji away from me. My Niji…." Ame whispered softly. Everyone blinked. Tsuna had curled even tighter into a ball at this point and seemed to be trying to curl into nothing.

"I am lost. What's going on?" Chrome asked timidly. The Rain God glared.

"Niji….we-we had a Rainbow Goddess….." Ame trailed off, his mind starting to slip into a memory.

**X.x.X.x.X**

_Sora ran, her arms spread out as she tackled the pink haired girl, who giggled. The pink haired girl, different colored streaks spread throughout her cotton-candy colored locks, smiled brightly as she snuggled into Sora embrace. Ame watched, smiling softly._

"_Ame-sama! Ame-sama!" The pink haired girl seemed to notice Ame watching them and wiggled from the Sky's arms, rushing to the Rain. Ame opened his arms and the younger girl fell into his arms, burying her face in his ruffles of fabric that rubbed against his chest. She laughed when Ame leaned down, his lips brushing her forehead._

_The girl leaned up and their lips touched before Sora whined, coming to pull the pink haired girl away._

"_Sora, stop cock-blocking," Kumo and Kiri spoke at the exact same time, making Sra chase after them. The pink haired girl giggled softly as arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to chest._

"_Niji, you are in a happy mood," Ame commented as he rested his chin on top of her head. Niji nodded shortly, smiling widely._

"_Of course, Ame-sama! Tsunayoshi is going to be born tomorrow!" Niji squealed. Ame stiffened, knowing that Niji had been looking forward to the birth of their 'nephew'. _

_Niji twirled around, their lips locked once more before she stuck her head under Ame's chin, wrapping her arms around his waist._

"_I've been dreaming about him every since Nana-san got pregnant. I can't wait to meet him," Niji spoke softly and smiled as Ame gave a hum of agreement. _

_Three weeks later and the day to meet their newborn nephew arrived. Niji was bouncing on her feet, her hands laced together with Sora's. Sora smiled at her best friend and saw one of the older Gods, Ame, watching her. Sora gave a thumbs up and laughed when Ame looked away, embarrassed. _

_Shizen stepped out of the hospital room and nodded. Niji zoomed past her older sister and gave a squeal of love at the sight of the baby cradled in Nana's arms. Ame came in silently behind her, his eyes watching Tsuna with such intense emotions, Tsuna looked directly at him._

_Blue met blue and Tsuna gave a gurgle of happiness. Niji made a comment but Ame wasn't listening to her for once, his eyes never leaving Tsuna. He quickly walked out of the room and down the hall just as a tear drop slid down his face._

**X.x.X.x.X**

_It was nearing Tsuna's fifth birthday. Niji, sitting in Ame's lap, chattered on about her visit to the boy's house that day, her face bright and beaming like a child's on Christmas day. Ame hummed as Niji turned her attention to the male's hair, running her hands through it._

_A chuckle rang through the room and the two shot up, standing face to face with a dark smirk._

_His hair was the darkest shade of black possible and his eyes were scarlet. His skin was a deathly pale and in his clawed hands was Tsuna, wrapped in a bundle of blankets._

_Niji acted first. Which a flash of her eyes (which has turned ice blue) Tsuna was suddenly in her arms, rainbows starting to wrap around him like rope. She growled out as Ame stood protectively in front of his lover._

"_What do you want, Akuma-sama?" Ame whispered softly. It was forbidden for the tainted, fallen God to be in their world. Akuma merely hummed and snapped his fingers, Niji's screams echoing through the room and alerting everyone of danger. Ame whirled around, his eyes growing wide in shock as Niji was sucked into a black hole, Tsuna floating in the air unharmed._

"_I came to get what rightfully belongs to me. Niji, the youngest Goddess to be born, is mine," Akuma sneered and with a laugh, disappeared. Ame stood there, his eyes moving to Tsuna. With a scream of fury, he lunged, ready to attack the defenseless child. Sora screamed as she tackled Ame away and Shizen burst in, taking the child into her arms._

"_IT'S HIS FUCKING FAULT!" Ame screamed in a blind, fury-filled rage. _

**X.x.X.x.X**_  
_

Ame shook his head, glaring at the ground as the rain and ice slowly let up. Soon Yamamoto could see the sun again.

"You know what? Fuck this. I don't want to give you my acceptance because I don't want that child to be protected. Screw this. I'm going to Akuma-sama," Ame hissed out and with that, was suddenly gone in a black hole. Everyone stood frozen.

**Reaper: **Don't hurt me! -hides in corner- Please don't. Okay, you are probably wondering why I didn't do a fight and instead had Ame be the main character. It will be explained. Don't worry, you'll get your Yama-Ame fight. YOU WILL GET IT. But I want to save it up. I had orginally planned for Ame to not show up in the first place, which would have leaded to the fight that will happen. You must all be confused as to what the fuck is going on. Yes, yes, I'd be confused too. It will be explained. And then we can move to...further events.

**-evil chuckle- **

**Mysterious voice: **Hm. Just remember my marshmallows. **  
**


	16. Born Cloudy

**Reaper: **I AM ALIVE! -hides- Uh...you'll probably hate me now. Q A Q Sorry for dying for about a few months...didn't mean for that to happen. I kind of got writer's block and got caught up in school work (they seriously hold back on the homework until the Second Semester, I'm serious!). I have a few projects coming up due (Journalism, Pre-AP English, Art, etc. etc. etc) Not to mention the fact that I've been coming home from school at 2:45-ish everyday and going straight to sleep until 10 or so at night. -.-' Yeah...IDK WHY EITHER.

Anyways, about you hating me- ...I've become unsatisfied with this story. DON'T PANIC. I'm going to rewrite the chapters until they fit my satisfaction range and then merely replace them with the current chapter that is up at the moment. I'm sorry, I was just rereading the chapters and realized how confusing and jumpy they are-no real plot. This is probably due to the fact that I had no real plot to begin with and was merely pulling things out of my ass. I'll be putting my focus on rewriting the chapters instead of posting new chapters for the time being, so please bare with me.

O x O Have I ever mentioned how boring and hellish High School is? DX TOO MUCH DRAMA. I'd rant more but then this whole chapter would be pointless and bore you all. Sorry.

Also, THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my bestiest friend Brooke who bluntly told me to update. XD She does that to me a lot, it seems. Q A Q SORRY FOR THE DELAY BROOKE! 3

**P.S. THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOL'S JOKE, SADLY. I'M QUIET SERIOUS ABOUT REWRITING IT. SORRY. : T. **

**L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K-!**

"HYOGA!"

A female, her frosty white hair rippling down her spine and her rather large bust sticking out of her tight ice-blue kimono, turned her dull, unnatural black eyes to their newest addition, Ame.

"Yes?" Hyoga asked in a sharp, cold voice. Her bangs fell into her face as her held tilted. Ame was growling as he held Niji close to him protectively, Aizawa trailing behind.

"Hyo-chan! Tell this stuck up ass that Niji isn't his! He's lucky Akuma-sama is being kind enough to allow him to even stay here!" Aizawa whined like a child, trying to grab Niji from the Rain God's grip. Niji clung possessively to the Rain God, her usual emotionless eyes glowing with a emotion of love.

"I have no matter in your pointless fight," the huge breasted woman snapped harshly before disappearing in a whirl of snow and frost.

She reappeared in a white room, the walls covered in ice and a frosty mist covering the floor. Walking over to a bench near a pond she sat down, feeling a head put pressure against her shoulder.

"Kiri," Hyoga mumbled as the Mist God circled his arms around the female.

"Ku-kun's fight is coming. Mind if I watch with you?" Kumo breathed into the girl's ear, his breath coming out in puffs of cold air. Hyoga looked at the small pond in the middle of the room, the water surprisingly not frozen over. She nodded slightly as the water glowed, showing the field where Hibari and Kumo stood.

**X.x.X.x.X**

_**Profile:**_

**Name: **Kumo

**Age: **Few billion years

**Hair: **Short white hair with his bangs pinned out of his face with a small, cartoonish looking cloud hairpin.

**Eyes: **Gray

**Skin color: **Pale

**Appearance: Normal – **Wears and white and gray male's kimono

**Battle – **A white sleeveless shirt with an anime picture of a cloud on it and body-hugging grey jeans. Wears no shoes and his neck is bandaged.

**Weapon: **Chains

**Element: **Cloud

**Human replacement: **Hibari Kyouya

Hibari sniffed in disappointment at the appearance of his opponent. Really, couldn't they have given him someone more…..muscular, or something? This God looked as skinny and weak as the herbivore he was forced to be the Guardian of. And that was rather pathetic in its own way to begin with.

"Hm…" Kumo hummed as he tilted his head to the side, looking Hibari up and down. He suddenly frowned.

"You don't look like the type that'd protect Tsu-Tsu," Kumo commented and Hibari merely crossed his arms, glaring pointedly at the God. Kumo gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter to me though what you look like," he remarked as his eyes sharpened, "since we've even got traitorous Gods and all." With his cutting words Sora stiffened, looking insulted.

"Enough talk," Hibari finally spat out, positioning his tonfas out in front of him, "_kami-korosu._"

Kumo blinked as Hibari lunged at him, his tonfas flying. One hit the God's cheek and another hit his rib. He was pushed backwards, skidding against the dirt. He spat blood, looking at Hibari in shock.

"You don't look like the type to protect someone, yet you have the strength to protect an army," he awed. Hibari smirked smugly and Kumo smiled.

"Now I don't have to hold back one bit," he announced and Hibari's smirk faltered slightly. Kumo moved sideways, his body disappearing into the air like a cloud blowing against the harsh winds of a spring day, landing silently behind Hibari. He gave a shrill laugh as he threw a bare foot at Hibari's head. His ankle clashed against the metal end of one of Hibari's tonfas and Kumo's lips grimaced.

He was pushed backwards and he flipped, using his hands to support himself as he hit the ground in a crouch, his eyes narrowed. He stood up, faltering slightly when he saw his one ankle was useless to hold his body weight up. He blinked.

"Haha, you broke my ankle," he stated blankly and bent down, taking his ankle in hold. Everyone (besides the Gods and Hibari) blanched as Kumo twisted his ankle, a sharp snap echoing throughout the air. He set his foot down and jumped, testing out his two legs. Hibari stared, slightly bewildered that the god just did that. It was broken, yet he twisted it?

"Don't worry. When my bones complete shatter into tiny pieces, they fix themselves up to be good and new," Kumo reassured and smiled goofily. "Kinda disturbing, huh?" He asked.

"One of the many benefits of being a god," Kumo spoke and his voice lowered and his goofy smile faded. "Sad thing is we can't die by hands that aren't immortal. Means, it takes a God to kill a God, you know? That is our only weakness," Kumo breathed out and closed his eyes for a second.

"By the way, you're open," Kumo said and side-stepped, twisting in the air as he appeared behind Hibari. Hibari pivoted on his leg and jerked his tonfas to protect his face from the sudden lashings of rusting chains. Kumo smirked as one of his many links of chains wrapped around Hibari's tonfas and he gave a tug, successfully pulling the metal death-trap from the demonic teenager's grip. Hibari gave a feral growl, not pleased with his weapon being taken.

"Life lesson – your weapon is your life," Kumo spoke and jumped backwards with a somewhat happy spring, twirling the tonfa around his finger. Hibari dashed towards him, growling even darker when he saw the God misuse his precious tonfa so carelessly.

Oh hell no.

Kumo stumbled when he felt his heel hit a rather large and sturdy rock and was sent backwards, the tonfa flinging out of his hand. He gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt Hibari _jump _on his stomach and lunge into the sky, grasping his metal weapon.

Kumo fell to the ground with an 'oof' and Hibari stood over him, tonfas glistening threateningly in the sun. He gave a narrowed glare and swung down, blood spattering against the earth as Kumo spat out the metallic tasting liquid caused from biting his tongue. He smirked up at Hibari, who took a step back.

"U-uh…..H-Hibari-san wins….?" Shizen stuttered, quiet confused on what just perspired. Kumo held back-that she knew. What she didn't get was why he acted so lazy and clumsy. One thing Kumo and Hibari Kyouya had in common was that they didn't show mercy, nor felt it. They acted cold and ruthless in battle, yet neither males did.

"I'm tired, and Kiri isn't here. I don't like to show-off if my twin isn't here to snort at me," Kumo joked loudly and Hibari huffed.

Kumo sat up and looked up at the vast sky. He frowned.

"The sky needs some clouds," he muttered and the sky darkened as clouds shaded the blue open-air. He gave a soft smile and then look at Hibari, who had an unreadable look forming in his eyes.

"See, that's the feeling," Kumo spoke secretively and Hibari shot him a heated glare. The God just smiled.


	17. Born Misty

**Reaper: **TU-DUH! Uh...surprise? XD Look, I finally uploaded a new chapter, YAY! And it's our favorite Mist Guardians~! 3 So, uh, I've rewritten chapter 1 and 2, so if you're interested, go check them out. So, I'm just going to say, this chapter doesn't have a lot of fighting...yeah, sorry to disappoint. I fee like I centered it around Chrome, which makes me feel ashamed (no, not really. I'm a Chrome fangirl). ANYWAYS, here's the chapter-

**DISCLAIMER: YO, YO, YO, HEY MAN! REAPEROFDARKNESS DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANIME BESIDES THE PLOT AND THE OCs. **

Mukuro and Chrome shared a look, their hands clasped as they prepared themselves. Their time had finally come.

_**Profile:**_

**Name: **Kiri

**Age: **Few billion years

**Hair: **Short grey hair with his bangs pinned out hanging in his face, nearly covering his left eye.

**Eyes: **Gray

**Skin color: **Pale

**Appearance: Normal – **Wears a traditional grey male's robe.

**Battle – **Wears gray pants that tightened at the end of his ankles and bandages around his wrists. Usually goes bare feet.

**Weapon: **Staff

**Element: **Mist

**Human replacement: **Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro

"Kiri, where have you been?" Shizen scolded as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes half-lidded in hidden irritation. Kiri turned to his sister with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I was with Hyoga," he stated and Shizen stiffened, her eyes narrowing. She marched over, her hand flashing out as she slapped Kiri across the face. Kiri's head whipped to the side and his bangs covered her eyes.

"You…I'll deal with you later. For now, go test those two," she hissed out as she let her eyes flash to Mukuro and Chrome, both looking tense and ready. She inwardly smiled, but kept her outward expression furious and serious. Kiri moved, standing across from the two

"I have to fight the both of you?" He asked in a dead tone, his eyes murky and soulless. Chrome felt a shiver and tightened her grip on Mukuro's hand, silently trying to calm herself down.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Mukuro question with a challenging voice. Kiri merely gave a sigh, looking bored as he held his hand out, mist wrapping around his arm. A staff formed from the mist, becoming solid and dangerous looking.

"Well then, let's fight," he spoke and his eyes flashed pure black before the area was encased in a cube of mist. Tsuna and the rest gave a cry when they saw Chrome and Mukuro get swallowed up by the cube-shaped cage of mist and flinched when Chrome gave a startled cry.

**Inside the cage of mist.**

Chrome gave a startled cry when she felt an arm wrap about her waist, easily throwing her into the air. She squeezed her arm shut, only to realize she wasn't moving. She cracked an eye open to see Mukuro holding her, glaring at a group of shadowed people.

"Illusions come from mist," Kiri's voice sounded and the two Mist Guardians blinked when the shadowed group revealed themselves. Chrome gasped.

"Stupid girl, what are you doing in Mukuro-sama's arms?" A girl with red hair cut into a bob growled out, jealousy clearly written on her face.

"Mukuro-sama! Why are you holding that stupid girl?" A boy with blond hair and scar running across his face pouted, glaring with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. The boy next to the blond haired merely pushed his glasses further up his face, a yo-yo lazily moving up and down as he pulled the string.

"Ah, Shisho, you finally came out and revealed what a perfected Master you are," a boy's monotone voice sounded and Chrome's eyes widened.

"M-Mukuro-sama! They're-they're…." Chrome trailed off when she was put back on the ground, Mukuro stomping up to the monotone boy who wore a frog hat. Kiri, hidden in the mist, could only blink as Mukuro summoned his trident and stabbed through the boy's frog hat.

"Ow, Shisho, that hurts," the boy whined with a blank face, looking completely unfazed.

"Stupid Pineapple-head," the boy grumbled only to fly back when Mukuro round-house kicked him, his face pulled into a tight smile.

"Stupid apprentice," Mukuro said with annoyance leaking from his tongue. The boy sat up, fixing his holed hat with a pout.

"Ken…Chikusa…M.M…..Fran…." Chrome whispered as she took a step, only to freeze when Kiri appeared in front of her, grabbing her by the neck. Chrome gave a sharp cry and Mukuro whirled around, his eyes blazing in fury at the sight of _his _Chrome being held by her neck.

"It isn't fair to have it two against one. Why don't you have a little nightmare," Kiri spoke and tapped Chrome's forehead, watching mist enter her skin. Her purple eye darkened before rolling into the back of her head, Kiri her to the ground in a heap.

"Kufufufu, you've made me mad," Mukuro growled out, moving his trident. Luckily Chrome wasn't conscious to see what he did. With a swipe he had slashed through the figures of his _friends_, a cold smirk in place. Kiri's eyes widened slightly in surprise, not thinking the boy would attack so…heartlessly. Kiri blinked as Mukuro was suddenly gone from his vision, his presence non-existence.

"What the hell…." Kiri muttered as he closed his eyes. "No one told me I'd be dealing with an illusionist from _Hell_."

"Kufufufu…."

Kiri stiffened at the bone-chilling laugh, the mist around his stilling. _His_ mist was _stilling_. For a mere human to disturb and change his God-made mist was….was impossible.

"You may have stopped me from destroying the Vongola Family…" Mukuro voice sounded from all around, bouncing and echoing. Kiri turned to see Chrome was gone from her spot he had dropped her at. Kiri gritted his teeth.

"But you didn't stop me from gaining strength," Mukuro finished and Kiri whirled around to freeze, the points of Mukuro's trident merely inches from his neck.

"Now, wake her up," Mukuro demanded in a dark, death-promising growl. Kiri moved his grey eyes to see Chrome was seemingly floating in a cloud of mist, the thin strands wrapping around her legs, arms, torso, and neck protectively.

No, not protectively.

Possessively. Kiri let his eyes move back to Mukuro.

"You don't actually care for her, do you…?" Kiri voiced out and Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

"She's but a pawn to you. I saw an alternate future for you, you know. In it, you saved her from dying by creating a little contract – she becomes your body and you give her illusionary organs and such. But, because Kami-sama saved her, you merely used her as a pawn as you still had that connection to her," Kiri spoke and stilled when the points of the trident dug into his flesh. Mukuro's eyes gleamed dangerously, a swirl of a rawr livid insanity shown.

"Wake her. _Now,_" Mukuro growled out and pressed the points further into the flesh, drawing blood. Kiri gulped before wincing, a slight pain stinging his neck.

"I can't…not until she wakes up herself," Kiri spoke. "That's the power of the Nightmare Mist. It puts the target into a nightmare where they can't wait up unless they come to their sen-" Kiri was cut off by a blood-curling scream emitting from Chrome. Both Kiri and Mukuro turned to see her flailing around, the mist strands tightening as she struggled and screamed.

**Inside Chrome's Nightmare.**

_Chrome blinked, seeing a mirror standing before her. She titled her head to the side, moving a hand to touch the surface of the mirror. A hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed he, tugging her through the surface. Chrome gasped as it felt like she was walking through water, her body slow and sluggish. She floated down, unable to move enough. She touched sold ground and jolted when she suddenly felt her body move properly again. She whirled around, seeing the mirror gone and the sensation of walking in water no longer there. _

_She looked off into the distance, blinking her single eye as she saw a figure sitting on a pile of something. She was too far to see what the pile was and trudge over, stumbling and slipping against the ground as she realized it was covered in water. _

_No. She froze, mid-step, to look down. It wasn't water. Even in the darkness of the area, where she could make out faint outlines and gray scenery, she could see it._

_Blood was staining the ground._

_She let out a terror-induced scream as she fell back onto her bottom, her body shaking as her eyes consumed the sight of the crimson liquid. She heard a giggle and looked up, her eyes widened as she saw _her_ sitting atop a mountain of…._

_Chrome screamed once again as she took in the sight of decaying, decapitated bodies piled on top of each other. She scrambled backwards as _she _jumped down from the top of the pile, landing in front of the shaking, hysteric Chrome._

"_Aw, don't you look absolutely adorable," the girl spoke with a smile. Chrome shook her head, willing herself to wake up. It was a nightmare – Kiri said it was._

"_What do you call yourself now? Chrome?" The girl asked as she brushed some purple hair behind her ear, smiling brightly as she stood up, brushing dirt off her sailor school uniform skirt. _

"_Why'd you get rid of _our _name? Nagi's such a cute name," the girl spoke and Chrome curled into a ball, sniffling._

"_Oh, are you _crying_?" Nagi asked in disgust, leaning away from Chrome._

"_Mukuro-sama," Chrome sobbed, "Mukuro-sama. Mukuro-sama, Mukuro-sama." Nagi's face twisted into one of anger, a hand flashing out to smack Chrome._

"_Shut up! This is why Okaa-san didn't want you! You're constantly crying and needing to hide behind someone! Mukuro-sama won't save you forever! If you continue on like this, you'll_ die_!" Nagi screamed out and Chrome stiffened, raising her head up, her purple eye already swelling. _

_Nagi stared down at her in a belitting sense, her hands resting on her hips._

When was I ever that confident? _Chrome asked herself as she watched Nagi snort at Chrome in a pitying way. _Never,_ Chrome though. She was never that confident._

"_You're…you're my inner thoughts, aren't you?" Chrome asked softly and Nagi stiffened, her belitting expression fading into a small smile._

"_Good girl. You need to listen to me more often, you idiotic cry baby," Nagi spoke and the scenery began to fade._

"_Just because Kami-sama holds your life doesn't mean you won't die. You need to learn to protect yourself without the help of Mukuro-sama," Nagi spoke and Chrome gave a choked giggle at her words. No matter if her inner voice was confident and the total opposite of Chrome, even she held respect for Mukuro._

**With Mukuro and Kiri.**

The boys watched as Chrome opened her single eye slowly, struggling to untangle the mist strands from her body. Mukuro was beside the girl in a second, his trident forgotten at Kiri's feet. Kiri stared down at the weapon, his eyes trailing to the spikes that were stained red with blood. His blood.

"Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro…" Kiri whispered and the cage of mist burst, showing the two Mist Guardians the sight of Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians.

"Pass," he loudly declared and Chrome blinked in alarm. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"B-but…I didn't…" She trailed off as she watched Kiri bent down, picking up the fallen trident. She noticed his neck was sporting a small gash and looked to Mukuro in surprise, who in turn glared heatedly at the God. His arms wrapped protectively around Chrome and Chrome jumped when Kiri took her hand, ignoring the arms Mukuro had around her.

"My test wasn't just one to wound me," he spoke and his eyes went to Mukuro for a second. "It is also to test how well you can handle illusions. You've both handled them extremely well," he spoke and his eyebrow twitched when he heard Ryohei scream 'EXTREME' in the background.

Tsuna rushed up to them, tackling them into an excited hug. Chrome hesitantly retuned it when Mukuro grumbled as he tried to pry the boy off him.

"Hold on," Sora growled out, speaking the first time since Ame left. She glared directly at Tsuna, who in turn let his smile drop clear off his face.

"Don't act all sickeningly happy just yet," she spoke and Shizen and Kami shared a look.

"We're fighting next," she snapped and Tsuna let his arms fall.


End file.
